Healing You
by renegadewriter8
Summary: TITLE CHANGED! While at a refugee base, Ratchet helps the injured. What happens when he meets the mech he had thought to be dead? Why does he seem frightened? How will the crew react when they learn the truth? TwinsXRatch/Others
1. Prologue

I had promised myself that I wouldn't post this before I finished "From High School to War".... But I just _had_ to T.T I couldn't help myself. (sigh)

Rating _might_ change. I don't know.

Hope you like it!!! **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! **(Reviewing helps an author's confidence and the desire to continue writing **A LOT!**)

* * *

**Prologue**

Four jours. It had only happened four jours ago and Ratchet already felt like his spark would forever fade if _that_ mech didn't get well enough for them to just LEAVE.

He had finished running some more precaution tests and putting the mech into stasis once again. Walking towards his quarters in short stressful steps, the medic planned on having a very long recharge before he would commence with the countless repairs he had to do on the mech. The medic sighed tiredly.

Since he had woken up two jours ago from stasis lock, Wheeljack had stuck to him like super glue, never taking his optics off him and never _ever_ leaving him alone in the same room as the other mech. Ratchet had bitched about it and thrown a ton of wrenches at him but the engineer, with a little help, had put his foot down _hard_. The medic would just have to put up with it.

Thanks to the rather sudden appearance of the bot, the same bot who's memory he had thought to be buried and locked up tight, key thrown away, deep inside his memory chips, had made him loose his cool. After his mini breakdown in front of his young apprentices, First Aid and Swoop, Wheeljack, the twins and Jazz, the mech had acted violently towards him. Nobot had been pleased. At _all._

What worried Ratchet was that _Jazz_ had been there, and as head of OPs, with his ability to assimilate information faster then anybot online, the saboteur had seen past all that which others saw, and somehow _knew_. The medic didn't know how, but the saboteur had found out about his relation to the other mech, much to his displeasure. He had hoped his past would never catch up with him. But it did. And now, he'd be forced to face it.

Since then, the ever so cheerful mech had been looking at him with concerned optics and when ever he looked at the other mech, his optics would flare red and pure rage would take over them for an instance. It had been unnerving to see such a reaction from him, but it was that that had cleared it for the medic that Jazz knew.

What was worse was, that if Jazz knew, then the second in command knew because a) he was second in command and _had_ to know and b) because the saboteur discussed _everything_ with Prowl. Any fragger would see immediately, that the third in command was helplessly in love with the the tactician, who in turn, was so damn oblivious to it.

And what was _even_ worse then _that_, was that if Prowl knew, Optimus knew. It was the most catastrophic form of chain reaction in the universe. But it had happened. The white mech had played oblivious to all because he refused to believe that his leader and the two lieutenants had any kind of knowledge about _that_.

What puzzled Ratchet the most were the twin's reactions. They had been... clingy to him since he woke up and instead of any pranks or smart aft comments, the twins had been quiet, silently watching him with serious and troubled faceplates. They had tried to pry information out of him but the medic had just waved them off.

Lost in his musings, Ratchet didn't notice the two forms running towards him from behind.

"Ratchet!" Sunstreaker called, running alongside his twin brother down the metallic halls of the Ark to try and catch up with the medic.

Said medic turned quickly, looking as if he had been caught red handed doing something he shouldn't have. There was fear in his optics, his body as tense as a bow string.

"What do you want?" He snapped, after a brief glance at his surroundings told him that _that_ mech wasn't around, fear vanishing as he regained his composure. The twins frowned as they came to a stop in front of him. There was something very wrong with the med bot and they wanted to know what or who' had caused _their_ medic to act in such a way. The twins knew that Prime was in on what was wrong. And that was because Jazz and Prowl had found out the reason and Wheeljack had confirmed what ever it was. Yet they had left every other bot in the dark. That in it's self worried them a lot. Why keep something hidden if it wasn't seriously important?

"What's wrong Ratchet? And don't you dare say nothing or so help me I will punch you!" Snarled a very fragged off Sunstreaker, optics too bright.

Ratchet was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He looked at Sideswipe with a raised optic ridge sending a silent inquiry, yet the red twin simply stared back at him with the same expression as his brother, arms crossed over his chassis.

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what we mean!" Shot Sideswipe, optics narrowing as he walked closer to the mech.

"I'm afraid I do not, Sideswipe. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to get some recharge before I have to get back on shift." Ratchet replied in the same tone whilst turning to head towards his quarters.

He did not need this right now. He had enough problems as it was.

Trying to ignore the two bots, the medic failed to hear the furious vicious animal like growl until he felt himself being grabbed and slammed into the Ark's metal wall. Grunting at the sudden pain in his back, he looked up to glare at the yellow twin, who had his whole weight on the poor medic leaving Ratchet trapped between him and the wall, but before he could start shouting the twin's audios off, Sunstreaker was in his face seething with anger.

"Do not treat us as idiots Ratchet. Ever since _that_ mech came here you haven't been your self! You seem frightened and rather tame around him, two characteristics that do _not_ resemble you at all. _What. Is. Wrong?_" He hissed into the medic's audio receptors.

Ratchet kept silence. _"No way in the pit am I telling them _that. _Why can't they just leave me alone?."_ He thought dryly. Yup... It had all started those four jours ago.

* * *

Oh dear, I wonder what could have happened to our very beloved Hatch- I- I mean Ratchet. XD

Review and I _might_ update soon (evil smirk)


	2. Chapter 2

New chapt!! YEY!! XD Enjoy!!! and of course **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Elita One:** Oh well you know, everybody loves the Hatchet XD

**Drachenaugen:** Thank you! You'll find out soon enough and... you'll hate me for what I'll make Ratchet go through (ducks and covers)

**blue:** (grins evilly) Ratchet tell the twins? MUAJAJAJA The twins are gonna be _very_ pissed of at Ratchet my friend.

**Deepseadolphin11:** Don't worry, I have a soft spot for them too. And yes Prowl is eventually going to find out XD I plan on making this fic show the relationship's of other bots

**

* * *

** ~Bond~

:: Com. Link ::

astrosecond: Cybertronian .498 Earth seconds

breem: Cybertronian 8.3 Earth minutes

cycle: Cybertronian Earth hour

megacycle: 12 Earth hour

klick: Cybertronian: Cybertronian Earth minute

nano-klik: Cybertronian Earth second

jour: Cybertronian Earth day

orn: Cybertronian 13 Earth days

vorn: Cybertronian 83 Earth years

solar cycle: Cybertronian Earth year

* * *

_**Four jours ago:**_

Having been in outer space for a very long time, the Ark was in desperate need of supplies. It had been a gift from Primus himself when Teletran-one had picked up a very faint signal from a small planet hidden amongst a dense asteroid belt.

When they managed to establish communication, the Autobots were pleased to know that the signal had come from a neutral refugee base. The head of the base had been hesitant in letting them land. After all, they were neutrals and their connections to the Autobots could prove very dangerous.

But thanks to the diplomatic abilities of the stoic tactician on board, they managed to come to an agreement.

The base had no medic and thus, many bots who were injured needed medical assistance. After much discussing between Prowl, Prime, the Cybertronian that was head of the small refugee base and Ratchet, a decision to do a full protoform scan on all the refugees to determine their health and help those who needed it was reached, in exchange of being able to land and restock.

Currently, the CMO was running some scans on a femme bot who was laying down on a berth in the med bay. After some questions and a final scan she was released with a very healthy bill.

"Alright 'Aid, bring the next one in." He said standing up to gather some tools from the cabinets.

"You got it boss." First Aid replied cheerfully as he left the med bay. Some klicks later, the door hissed open and Ratchet turned to meet the new bot, only to have his happy expression turn to one of irritation and boredom as he was greeted by the sight of the bane of his existence.

"Go away I'm busy." He said glaring at the lambo twins. Shoulders slumped as if resigning himself to his fate.

"Awww come on Ratch', we just came to see how our favorite medic is." Sideswipe sent with a dramatic pout walking, (almost hopping) cheerfully towards the medic, his brother walking at a normal pace behind him, arms crossed and looking like he had something more important to do then to be there. "No offense Swoop." He added towards the young apprentice, who was reading a data pad, with a wave of the hand.

"None taken." Replied the Dinobot without looking up and in perfect synch, with a tone that sounded almost grateful for that fact. The twins raised and optic ridge at his response not really expecting that answer but quickly dismissed it.

"Hey 'Jack how you doing?" The red twin asked instead, as the engineer / inventor came out of Ratchet's office with some data pads.

"Why Sideswipe, I'm doing very well. Thank you for asking." Replied the very cheerful and hyper inventor.

_"It's too damn early for so many bots to be cheerful."_ thought Ratchet with a tired sigh. The mere look of happiness was enough to make him tired.

"Hey! What about me? Don't I get any kind o' greeting?" The four mechs turned to look at a silver mech that was strapped down to a berth at the far side of the room.

"Jazz? What..."

"Punishment. Prowl and Ratchet are out to get meh I tell ya." Replied the silver mech with a smile.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing I swear! I'm as innocent as the day I was sparked."

"Right, and we're peaceful little angles-bots." Answered Sunstreaker with a snort.

"Our very _mature_ third in command here, made Prowl's Logic center crash. _Again_." The medic deadpanned with sarcasm.

The twins chuckled as Ratchet sent an evil glare towards the saboteur.

"Come on Ratch'! I'll be good I promise. I'll even apologize to Prowler. Pretty please?" Begged Jazz trying to wiggle himself out of the restraints. _"Damn these are though!"_

"Fine, you've behaved well and although the aggravators of my life are present, I'm in a good mood. Swoop, you can let him go now."

Wheeljack, the twins and even Jazz stared at the medic. _"Ratchet the Hatchet in a good mood?"_

~ Think the Unmaker is coming? ~ Sideswipe asked through their bond.

~ I thought we had agreed that Ratchet _is_ the Unmaker. ~

"And since when have you two ever '_just come to see how I'm doing'_?" Demanded the medic startling them out of their musings as Ratchet eyed the two with suspicion, ignoring both Jazz and Wheeljack as he handed him a data pad.

"Hey! We always come to see how you're doing." Pouted the red twin.

"Uh-huh."

"What are you doing anyways?" Asked Sunstreaker looking around.

"I'm running a check up on the residents of this neutral base and repairing those who need it. In other words... _I. Am. Busy._" Said Ratchet giving the twins a meaningful look.

"Awww, not even one little prank?" Pouted Sideswipe.

"No. And I mean it. Go bother someone else. Prowl is actually miraculous free so go bother him." He replied with a shooing motion turning to continue what he was doing before they came in.

"Wait... we actually got _permission_ to bother an officer? And Prowl none the less!?" Pondered the yellow twin with real surprise. "You spoil us Ratchet, you really do." He finished with a smirk.

"Pay back for having to put of with Jazz." Deadpanned Ratchet.

"Prowler's gonna kill you, you do realize that right?" Said the saboteur walking to join the happy group, laughing along side Wheeljack at the twins antics.

Ratchet just glared at them and was about to retort something nasty, hand already taking aim to throw a wrench, mechs getting ready to run, when the door hissed open.

"Hey boss, here is the new patient. Designation: Predator."

What happened next was witnessed by Wheeljack, First Aid, Swoop, Jazz and the twins and it happened fast. Ratchet turned violently after hearing the mech's designation and froze up. His optics looked clouded and his servos... they started to shake.

"Ratch? Ratchet! What's wrong?" Sideswipe demanded worried. He looked at Predator. He was large, his armor black with a few streaks of silver, almost taller then the twins and very bulky. Everything about the bot screamed power. Sunstreaker noticed that he too was tense and watching the medic with...red optics?

"Frag! First Aid get away! He's a Decepticon!" Yelled Sunstreaker as he drew a blade from subspace and positioned himself between the black mech and Ratchet.

Jazz and Sideswipe doing the same.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a nano-klick Sunny! Jazz! He's a neutral! Put that away! Ratchet! A little help please!" The young medic stood in front of the black mech with his hands held up as if that would stop the psychotic twin.

After a moment of silence, a moment where time stood still as every mech waited to hear Ratchet's yells of _'you fragging pieces of slag! Get out of my med bay!'_ or to hear the painful '_clank_' of a wrench hitting the yellow twin, or... just waiting for something to happen, all looked at the medic confused as to why he hadn't _'let the Hatchet loose'._

And then they did a double take. Ratchet, the grumpy wrench throwing, fearless medic, looked scared.

"Boss?" Called First Aid coming closer to him with Swoop, wearing a worried expression.

"You Ratchet okay?"

"Ratch? What's wro-"

"What are you doing here Predator!?" Sideswipe was cut off as Wheeljack's voice boomed through the room, suddenly stepping out from behind the medic, glaring daggers at the bigger mech, body tense and ready for combat, which to say the least, surprised every bot in the room.

"Wheeljack my old buddy! And I can't believe it! Ratchet how long has it been since I last saw you?!" Replied Predator. His voice was deep and sounded somewhat dangerous. He made a move to come closer but a deep growl from Wheeljack stopped him.

The twins, Jazz and the younger medics in training, were looking from the black mech to the inventor.

"Okaaaaaaay, did we miss something here?" Pondered the saboteur.

"_Get_._Out_" Hissed the ever so happy Wheeljack, the color of his optics darkening.

~ Sunny, are you seeing this!? ~ Sideswipe demanded clearly upset and surprised at what we was witnessing.

~ I am and I'm not liking it. I've never seen Wheeljack so... angry ~

~ Ratchet! ~

~ What's wrong with him!? ~ Sunstreaker turned to looked at the medic but there was no longer that fear they had seen and his servos had stopped shaking. Although they were clenched into a fist. He looked as if nothing wrong had happened. The yellow twin frowned. Something wasn't right.

"Come on 'Jack, I came here to get a check up. Just like old times eh Ratch?" Predator said in a suggestive voice.

~ Sunny? ~ Called the red twin as he felt the other growl and felt a deep anger arise from his side of the bond.

~ I don't like him. I don't like how he's looking at Ratchet, I don't like how he's saying his name and I _don't_ like the way he or Wheeljack reacted to the mech! Something is very wrong Siders, and I for one want to know what it is! ~ Sent the yellow twin.

Having the same thought, both warriors decided to make the other mech leave. But before they could move, the medic spoke up.

"Alright Predator, sit on that berth I'll be with you in a klick."

"Ratchet!" Yelled Wheeljack looking a mix of anger, troubled and surprise.

"It's okay 'Jack. It's all in the past." He whispered to his friend. But the twins heard it nonetheless.

"Ratch', who is this mech?" Asked Sideswipe as he stepped in front of him, for some reason feeling uncomfortable with letting the medic around the bigger mech.

"No one you need to worry about. He's just and old friend of ours." Replied the white mech making his way past the twins.

"I wouldn't use the term _'friend'_ for him Ratchet. Not after what he di-" The inventor was cut off as Ratchet turned to glare at him. Susntreaker heard a com-link go off and watched as the two friends talked for an astrosecond frustrated by not being able to hear what was being said.

:: Not a word 'Jack :: Sent the medic in a warning tone.

:: Ratchet, do you remember what he did!? :: Demanded Wheeljack.

:: Yes 'Jack I remember, I'll _always_ remember but there is nothing to be done. That happened almost before the war started. ::

:: So!? I don't want you near him! ::

:: Back off Wheejack! I'm not a sparkling. And don't you dare say anything to anybot! This is personal and I don't need any prying into my past! I trust you to mute your fragging voice capacitor! ::

:: I won't say a thing. Trust me a little more then that. :: Said Wheeljack. His tone full of rebuke.

Wheeljack watched as his friend walked towards Predator, and was suddenly assaulted by Jazz, First Aid, Swoop and the twins.

"The hell is going on 'Jack? Who is that mech?!"

"Why did Ratchet react as he did?!"

"Me Swoop not like him Predator. He make him Ratchet uncomfortable."

"Should I get Prime? This is very weird."

They said almost together, and suddenly, seeing the distress of the younger apprentices, and the anger and protectiveness of the twins and Jazz, Wheeljack understood why the CMO didn't want any bot to know about this mech.

_"Primus, Ratchet you're an idiot."_ The engineer had known Ratchet for ever, and if there was something the CMO didn't like was having other bots worry about him.

The whole Ark cared about the medic. Many looked up to him and respected him. He wasn't a soldier per say, though he could put up a mean fight, many had been at the receiving end, and it hadn't been pretty. But the simple fact that the white mech's main function was not to fight but to save others, made the crew want to protect the CMO and unleash their wrath on who ever hurt him in any way.

The twins on the other hand, cared more about the med bot then any other. Ever since they had met, they had had a special place in their sparks for the mech. Over the vorns of pranking the poor mech and being repaired by him, only increased their feelings for him. They knew the medic cared for them as well. Maybe not in the way they wanted him to, but every bot knew that the more the Hatchet yelled at you, the more he cared. Until now, no bot had been smothered by the CMO's lectures and wrenches, as the two trouble makers.

"Umm... " Wheeljack said intelligently.

"'Jack, as third in command, I gotta know what is going on here. You three have clearly met before, but I take it not in a good way." It wasn't a question. Jazz looked at the engineer in a knowing way. Wheeljack squirmed a little. Ratchet was right. This was personal. He didn't have the right to tell anybot what had happened. And he told that to the saboteur.

"Sorry Jazz, it ain't my story to tell."

The small group looked back at him in surprise. Then at each other as if they were looking for _somebot_ to tell them what the frag was going on.

"I don't like him." Was Sunstreaker's deadpanned answer, crossing his arms over his chassis.

--------------------------

Meanwhile, on the other side of the med bay. Ratchet looked at the mech from his past with a sense of foreboding. Both, stared at each other. Both lost in the sea of memories. Though the two were walking down very different memory lanes.

Ratchet walked down the lane of pain, while Predator walked down the lane of pleasure.

"It's good to see ya Ratch'."

"Why are you here Predator." Demanded the medic, voice small.

"Why? Thought I had perished that day?" He replied, voice laced with sarcasm and anger.

The CMO forced himself not to shiver, mindful of the mechs behind him. He felt guilt run up his spine. He started to run the many scans of virus detection on the other without responding and avoiding optic contact.

"I never meant for you to be there." Was the soft, honest answer, while putting a hand on the black mech's shoulder to make him lay down.

Predator complied never taking his optics off the other's face. There was a moment of silence. Ratchet running the scans and frowning at the results. He started to press some transformation seams causing the other to grunt in pain.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, removing his fingers, feeling a wave of hostility come off the other's frame.

"You always did like to play some."

"How long has it been since you last transformed? There's rust surrounding your joints." The medic tried to sound professional. But felt the old wave of worry hit him hard.

"Been like this for vorns. You'll probably find a lot of other stuff that ain't right with me."

After more scans, Ratchet found that there certainly was far more damage. Some of the small tube-lines that ran underneath the armor, were clogged with energon residue. This made nutrition very difficult. If Predator had been human, he would have been as thin as paper. Small fractures were present in the armor, and Ratchet guessed some of the fragments had gotten into the circuitry, which could cause a lot of pain.

What worried him the most, was his spark pulses. They had always been abnormal. It had been one of the reasons the medic had gotten interested in him. After much studying, the results showed that, although there was no immediate danger, the different pulses affected the mech's personality. A cybertronian's spark also worked as a, measurer of some sort. Depending on the stress levels it received, the bot's processor would take over the logic center and go into a defensive program, though everybot had control over this. But not Predator. His pulses were so abnormal, that he could go from tame, to murderous; from shy to out right obnoxious; from happy to depressed and so on in less then a nanokilck, if he got just a little frustrated, scared or nervous. But now, the pulses were far more unstable. Ratchet feared how this could make the other react under any situation.

"You'll have to stay here for a few jours, until I get all this sorted out." Began the medic. "I have to clean out all the inner energon tubes and make sure no impurities are in your circuitry."

He spared another glance at the mech. He was smiling in a very familiar way.

"We might be able to have some fun then. Won't we Ratch." Ratchet didn't miss the glow of his optics, and couldn't help the shiver the raked through his body at the husky voice the other used.

"I'm going to place you under a series of magnetic pulses until my next shift, that should leave you pain free for some time. Then I'll get right to work."

Usually, Predator could control himself. But by the irregularity of his pulses Ratchet hesitantly, aware that he was putting a lot of bots in danger, pressed his sensitive servos into some circuitry hard, to see how he'd react. With that, he'd be able to evaluate his 'mental' state and decide if Predator should be restrained or not.

The reaction was instantaneous. The pain caused by the invasion, made Predator's processor see the medic as a threat, making his survival program kick in. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was get away from the pain and outside, where he would be safe. And the first step was to eliminate any obstacle that got in his way to the exit.

Noticing he couldn't access any of his weapons (it was medical protocol to disarm the bot being treated), he did the only thing left. Before Ratchet could react, he punched him straight into his chassis.

* * *

Cliffhanger!! muajajaja I am **EVIL**!! And never forget that XD.

**R&R!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow thanks you guys for the reviews!!! You're awesome.

I went back and fixed many error that cmdrtekk pointed out. I'm really grateful to her. You should check out her stories. They're awesome!

Unfortunately, I don't own Transformers T.T

As always: **READ AND REVIEW!! PLEASE!**

* * *

~ Bond ~

:: Com. Link ::

astrosecond: Cybertronian .498 Earth seconds

breem: Cybertronian 8.3 Earth minutes

cycle: Cybertronian Earth hour

megacycle: 12 Earth hour

klick: Cybertronian: Cybertronian Earth minute

nano-klik: Cybertronian Earth second

jour: Cybertronian Earth day

orn: Cybertronian 13 Earth days

vorn: Cybertronian 83 Earth years

solar cycle: Cybertronian Earth year

* * *

"Look 'Jack, I know ya care 'bout Ratch and dat yar he's friend. But if there's something we need ta know 'bout this mech, ya need ta tell us." Jazz stated seriously in another attempt to get the engineer to talk.

"I already told you Jazz. If you want to know, ask Ratchet." Replied Wheeljack fins flashing, frustrated at the insistence of his fellow autobots.

The small group had been discussing while Ratchet examined the mech. Every now and then, one of them would look at the medic to see if he was alright.

For First Aid and Swoop, the black mech was somewhat dangerous and they were worried for their creator. Not that the CMO hadn't dealt with worse patients. Some had even tried to kill him, lost in the madness of pain or some crazy virus, yet the medic had put them in their place with no fear at all. In fact his expression had always been one of irritated boredom. But they had a feeling that this was something different. They felt like this mech was far more dangerous then any other patient they had had to deal with.

Jazz, after seeing the medic's and Wheeljack's reaction, quickly analyzed what he knew about them from their profiles, as well about their personalities in general, and their reactions to the most dangerous situations, and came up with a conclusion: It was clear that they knew each other. The inventor had said so himself. But the way they had received their long lost 'friend', led the saboteur to believe that they had had a very bad experience with him, that they hadn't forgotten about it, and that what ever it was, had deeply affected Ratchet. Jazz made a mental note to dig deeper into the two's lives to see if he came up with something. He'd go to Prowl. The tactician had enough rank to do something like that, and his skills would let them find the truth sooner then later. And he'd be able to spend more time with the second in command, which was always a plus. What worried him, was that something about the black mech made him feel like they had to keep an optic on the medic to protect him from said mech. The saboteur had always followed his instincts. Until now, they had never been wrong. That worried him a lot.

The twins. Oh the twins were concerned. Sure, on the outside they looked like they were just getting ready to defend their comrade from a potential threat. They loved to fight and this was as good as any other opportunity. But they couldn't fool Wheeljack or Jazz. They were worried out of their spark chamber. Something about Predator just rubbed them the wrong way. The need to get Ratchet, their Ratchet away from that mech was strong enough to make them want to lock the medic in a safe place and leave him there until the other left and they were far away from that planet. If the medic didn't talk to them for the rest of their lives, so be it. At least he'd be safe. They also wanted to know about the connection between the two. And they wanted to know now!

"Why can't you tell us! If it's for his safety, we need to know so we can have an excuse to dismantle the mech. Been a long time since we got any action anyways." Murmured Sunstreaker, trying to look and sound as if he only cared about pummeling something.

The look Jazz gave them clearly read: "Yeah right Sunny, who ya trying ta fool?"

"Shouldn't we be informing Prime about this?" Asked First Aid.

"There's no need ta Aid, not yet anyway. 'e'll be gone as soon as Ratchet finishes checking 'im." Replied Jazz crossing his arms over his chassis. "Dat is if there ain't anything wrong with 'im."

"Yeah well, we still wanna know what that reaction was all about. I'm just curious!" Sideswipe added seeing the know it all grin on the saboteur's faceplates.

"I told you Sideswipe. Ask the Hatchet!" Hissed Wheeljack getting very annoyed.

Sideswipe pouted and turned to look at the medic. For a nano-klick he thought he saw the CMO shiver. He kept watching, optics narrowed, uneasiness drowning his spark.

~ What's the matter? ~

~ Nothing... I'm thinking to hard. ~ Sideswipe turned to resume his questioning at the inventor when there was a sudden pain filled scream as they heard something break.

"Ratchet!" Screamed Sideswipe turning around.

Everything seemed to happened in slow motion. Ratchet shook, took three unstable step back and collapsed. The red twin ran to catch the falling medic, while he saw Predator get off the berth and run straight for the door. Jazz and Sunstreaker saw this and wasting ran to intercept him before he could get out. Sideswipe could hear Jazz yelling at him to stop while taking out a weapon from subspace. Sunstreaker took out two energon blades getting ready to kill, his faceplates contorted into something between anger and psychotic. Sideswipe could feel his anger and concern through their bond. But Predator just kept running. Then, they were on each other.

The saboteur was far smaller then the black mech and was thrown easily out of the way in one move, leaving the yellow warrior to fend for himself.

Sliding quickly, Sideswipe managed to catch Ratchet before he hit the ground. He sat up cradling the medic and sighed in relieve. In a nano-klick, Wheeljack as well as First Aid and Swoop were beside him.

"Nice catch Sides." Said Wheeljack, stepping around the twin to see if his friend was okay. He was horrified at what he saw.

The CMO was unconscious, his expression one of pain and there was an enormous hole in his chassis. It was so deep that they could see his spark chamber. But that wasn't what worried Wheeljack the most.

"His spark chamber's cracked!" Yelled First Aid in alarm, but quickly remembered his training and taking Ratchet from the shocked twin.

When a spark chamber got cracked, there was a high risk of the fragments getting embedded into the spark, which was very painful and could prove deadly, causing it to pulse erratically in an attempt to get free of the impurities trespassing. If under enough stress, the spark could forever fade.

"Quickly, we must stabilize his spark. Pass me those tweezers! I'll try and get the fragments out." Ordered desperately the inventor.

Meanwhile, Sunstreaker was trying to restrain the mech, his blades having left his servos when he was thrown to the floor rather hard. Jazz had, by now gotten up and commed Prowl to let him know of the situation.

"Swoop! Turn on that monitor and attach some pulse readers around his spark chamber! Sideswipes! Don't just stand there! Help me and Aid put Ratchet on the berth now!!"

Shaking himself, Sideswipe carefully took hold of the medic's legs while First Aid grabbed his shoulders and Wheeljack made sure that his chassis didn't move so much so no more fragments would get in the spark. After they got the pulse readers attached to the side of the spark chamber Wheeljack immediately went to work, removing the remaining armor that protected it as well as every other piece of metal and wiring that he could without damaging his friend any farther. For an astro-second, all he could do was stare at his friend's spark that was pulsing abnormally fast, glowing and dimming as if fighting against fading. The monitors reading were beyond normal and kept escalating at an alarming rate. Half the glass had broken. Miraculously, only a few fragments had gotten into the spark, but one was enough to become a deadly.

Sideswipe, being pushed aside, could only stare, not believing what he was witnessing. He could feel his brother's panic through their bond, and with his own, it was enough to leave him frozen in place.

"This isn't happening..."

"Damn it! Where does he get his strength!" Sunstreaker cursed after being thrown down again. Predator kept on trying to get through the door yet being intercepted by Jazz and the yellow twin every time.

The saboteur, seeing the other distracted, jumped on his back and started to search for the wires under his neck's armor that would send him into emergency stasis lock. Predator, by pure instinct, grabbed the third in command by his arm and threw him roughly through the door and into the hallway.

"Jazz!"

Jazz, from where he was lying on his back, looked up to see Prowl, Ironhide, Prime and Grimlock come running towards him. The calvary had arrived.

"Grimlock, Ironhide quick! Help Sunstreaker restrain dat crazy glitch!" He yelled back trying to stop the ringing in his head. "Note: he attacked Ratchet!" He added as an afterthought.

"What! Who dare attack him Ratchet!" Growled Grimlock not pleased on hearing that somebot had dared to attack one of his creators.

Him and Ironhide ran past Jazz and into the med bay. With a roar, Grimlock threw himself at Predator who, despite his size, was much smaller then the Dinobot commander.

Prowl helped the saboteur as he regained his balance while Prime ran after the other two.

"You o'kay kid." Ironhide asked as he passed the yellow twin. Not waiting for a response he went to help Grimlock, taking out a stasis cuff from his subspace. The massive Dinobot grabbed Predator and threw him on the floor. The weapon's specialist jumped onto the mech's back and quickly cuffed the mech, who went straight into stasis.

"Is every bot okay!?" Demanded the autobot's leader scanning the room for injured. His optics widening as he saw Wheeljack, First Aid and Swoop working on an injured Ratchet.

"What happened?!"

"Not now Prime! We need to stabilize his spark of we'll loose him!" Cried Wheeljack, servos inside the spark chamber, praying to Primus he was good enough to save his friend.

First Aid was trying very hard to keep his composure. There would be time to breakdown later. The CMO needed him now. He helped the inventor by keeping any other impurities from entering the spark, while Swoop had his optics locked on the monitor. First Aid had let his despair spread and reach his Protectobot brothers, who became worried at the sudden strong emotion. But with a quick 'don't worry about it' he had quickly shut them out. But the smaller Dinobot was a mess inside and needed his brother's comforting presence. All he wanted to do, was curl up with them and weep. He could feel their panic through the brother bond they shared. Grimlock had felt the sudden frightful panic from the smaller Dinobot and had raced to the med bay to see what had happened, finding Prime and the others on the way.

Prime stood, for a moment, shocked at what he was seeing. Their medic was dying? Shaking his head, he took on his role as leader.

"Ironhide, Grimlock, take him to the brig and restrain him, everyone else leave the med bay now!" He said pointing at the black mech.

"No wait Prime!" Called Wheeljack.

He would love to keep that fragger in the brig where he belonged. But he also knew that right now, Predator needed to be stabilized. He had helped Ratchet all those millions of vorns ago with his research on this particularly mech. "A bot's health comes before anything personal 'Jack." Ratchet had told him once when he had come home to find the medic bearing some injuries.

"Put him on that berth over there, " He said pointing at the berth on the other side of the med bay. "Swoop, go sedate him and restrain him tight!"

"What do you mean Wheeljack? He could have off-"

"Prowl! I'll explain everything later, right now I'm trying to save my friends spark! So just do what I tell you right now!"

End of discussion. Swoop ran to get the sedative while Prime ordered Ironhide and Grimlock to do what the inventor had said. Prowl, making a mental note to lecture him later, helped Prime in getting the others, mainly the twins, out of the med bay.

Once everything was done, the pteranodon locked the med bay's door and went back to help.

-----

The hall outside the med bay was silent. No bot could believe what had just happened. Prime stood still silently praying that their medic and friend would continue on-line. Prowl and Jazz were standing to the side talking lowly, no doubt making plans. Grimlock had sat down waiting to hear news about his creator while Ironhide pressed himself against the hall's wall. He and Ratchet had been friends ever since the war had started. Anger made it's way into his spark. Once Wheeljack explained to them just why they couldn't put the slagger that had hurt their friend in the brig, he would make sure to have some alone time with the other mech.

And the twins, standing together a little ways off, were having a silent breakdown.

~ Primus Ratchet! What if he off-lines completely! What if we never hear him yell at us or feel the pain of his wrenches thrown at us?! We haven't even told him- ~

~ Stop right there Sides! He's too grouchy to just roll over and off-line! He'll be back to welding our afts to the ceiling before you know it! ~ Shot back Sunstreaker at his hysterical twin.

But their bond hid nothing. They were both freaking out right now. The bot they had fallen in love with over the vorns, was fading. It hurt. The only bot that had ever shown them any kind of civility, any kind of equality, could disappear for ever.

Sunstreaker had never been an easy mech to deal with. His psychotic personality making others fear him. Outside he seemed to not care about the universe, but inside he hurt. He wanted to be loved by another who wasn't his twin. Not that he didn't love his brother. On the contrary, he'd move galaxies to help him or to defend him. But he wanted others to accept him for who he was. Sure, there were two or three mechs that just didn't understand how dangerous he was and would pester him with wanting to play games and such.

Yet Ratchet had been one of the first mechs to, not only not fear him but the first to put him in his place. At first he had hated the medic. Thinking he was just an arrogant med bot who thought he was better then any other. But Sunstreaker had caught his kinder side and began to realize, that for Ratchet, yelling and throwing stuff was his way of dealing. He started to look forward to being yelled at. Because that meant that Ratchet the Hatchet cared for him.

Sideswipe had been as wary of the medic as his brother, but he had hidden it better. It was later that he had started to prank him. After a very serious battle where Sunstreaker had almost off-lined and Ratchet had freaked out yelling about how stupid they were and how they were lucky to have him to put their sorry afts back together, did he see how much he cared about them. And it was in the middle of an ambush, were they were stuck protecting Ratchet while he tended to an injured Bluestreak and Mirage, that they realized how frightened they were about him getting hurt. It wasn't much later that both twins came to conclusion that yes, they wanted the medic.

~ We'll tell him. ~ Sunstreaker suddenly said determinately.

~ What? ~

~ After this... we'll tell him... how much... he means to us. ~

~ Are you crazy!? We have to give him time! ~

~ Time? Time! It's because we gave him time, that we're about to loose him, without him ever knowing how we felt for him Sides! I won't give away this opportunity. ~

~ Sunny, if he's not ready to accept us, alive or not we could loose him forever. ~

~ At least we'll have the knowledge that he's alive! ~ Growled Sunstreaker shooting his brother a pleading look, begging him to understand. His emotions drowning the bond, making Sideswipe feel the same.

The way he felt, always alone, always watching from a far what he could have. Always watching how Sideswipe was accepted by the rest with no problems. Yet whenever he walked up, all conversations would stop and no bot would smile at him. He loved his brother and would never want him to suffer what he went through. But was it so wrong for him to want to have a taste of ... acknowledgment? Of love?

~ Hey, don't think like that. ~ Sideswipe sent softly, flooding their bond with his love for his twin. To remind him that he wasn't alone. Sunstreaker responded showing his own love.

Both shared a moment of content, of belonging. But Sunstreaker wanted more. He saw how he kept his brother back from having a relationship. Sideswipe would not accept anybot that feared or didn't love his brother. There was no debate. And now that they found somebot whom they'd gratefully share the rest of their lives with, and that saw them as equals, they were not letting him get away.

~ We'll find a way... you'll see. ~ Said softly the red twin.

~ Besides, Bluestreak and Bumblebee aren't afraid of you. : ~ The red twin said trying to lighten the mood, remembering the previous thoughts of his brother, about not being liked by anybot.

~ Those two don't count. ~ Replied lamely his brother.

-----

"Jazz, what happened?" Prime asked his third in command after getting his thoughts together.

"I... don't really know. But I'll tell ya what happened before dat."

And so, Jazz told Prime, Prowl and Ironhide all that had occurred since the entry of the mech into the med bay, watching as the expressions on his comrades faceplates changed from confused, to worried to angry.

"I'm telling ya Prime, I've neva seen Wheeljack dat angry before. And Ratch, whoa he looked like somebot had switched places with 'im."

"Hmmm, you say his designation is Predator?" Asked the tactician thoughtfully. He recalled having heard that name. In fact, he was sure he had not liked knowing about the mech. But it had been too long ago for him to remember precisely.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'd like to go check something if that's alright with you Prime." Prowl answered after a small moment of silence, turning to his commander for confirmation.

"Very well Prowl. I'll inform you the moment we hear anything about Ratchet's condition." He assured his second in command, who in turn bowed his head in a silent thank you.

"Wait, I'll go with ya!" Called Jazz running after the tactician.

Ironhide and Optimus watched the two leave, a moment of tense silence following. They looked uneasily at the door's that led to the med bay.

"He'll be fine." Prime said out loud as if he were trying to convince himself.

"The Hatchet won't die. To many troublesome mechs in 'ere that need a wrench ta the helm for that."

Both older mechs fell into another silence. Then:

"What are we gonna tell the others?"

Optimus sighed. He hadn't thought that far ahead yet, too preoccupied by the recent events. They would have to inform the rest of the crew about the incident. He was surprised Red Alert hadn't come followed by all the troops. Said troops would not be happy. They would want revenge. Nobot just hurt a comrade and then left as if nothing had happened. He decided to have mechs with a high level of control over their emotions to put as guards outside the med bay. Prowl was not going to be happy. Prime sighed tiredly.

"I'll tell them once we know Ratchet's status."

* * *

(ducks) Don't hit mehhhhh!!! I'll update soon! Next chapter: We find out a little of what happened in the past. Uhuu, its not gonna be pretty. (grins evilly)

As always.... READ AND REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Uffff! FINALLY!!! You guys have noooooo idea how hard this chapter was to write.

I had the idea from the get go and was like "pfft, piece of cake!",. Boy how wrong was I!! It was awfully hard to write! I kept finding things that didn't make sense or that were contradictory. So I went back, changed stuff, re-read it but found more mistakes! It was insane! Some days I didn't even bother cause it was a total mess! Wow, I can't believe it's finally done! (weeps of joy)

**To all my reviewer: You guys are awesome!! COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY!!! (tosses cookies)**

* * *

~ Bond ~

::Com Link::

astrosecond: Cybertronian .498 Earth seconds

breem: Cybertronian 8.3 Earth minutes

cycle: Cybertronian Earth hour

megacycle: 12 Earth hour

klick: Cybertronian: Cybertronian Earth minute

nano-klik: Cybertronian Earth second

jour: Cybertronian Earth day

orn: Cybertronian 13 Earth days

vorn: Cybertronian 83 Earth years

solar cycle: Cybertronian Earth year

* * *

_The attack on Iacon had been fierce in it's carnage and came without warning. There had already been terrorist attacks on small cities but the damages had been insignificant. The Autobots and Decepticons had not been very large factions at the time, the Neutrals outnumbering them both._

_Yet, the attacks began to escalate. Their leader, Megatron, had started to target high officers and even dared take many civilians hostage. Fear grew amongst the cybertronians who prayed to Primus, that this terrorists were stopped once and for all. The Autobots, commanded by no other then Prime himself, had decided to end this before it got out of hand. But they had been to late.  
_

_The jour of the attack, the head of communication had received an urgent message from an undercover agent in Iacon. The message? "Iacon is falling. Culprits: The Decepticons." _

_All troops had immediately been deployed. They were welcomed by the sight of the great city burning. Rescue squad tried to save all the bots they could, while the front liners tried to fend what was left of the capital. The battle had been short yet intense. A jour later, everything had calmed down and the Autobots found themselves back at headquarters trying in vein to bring everything back to normal.  
_

_It was utter chaos. Victory had been theirs but the cost had been high. Many sparks were lost, both civilian and soldier a like. Headquarters had temporarily become a gigantic refuge as well as a clinic seeing as Iacon's clinic had been destroyed and many feared to reside in the almost destroyed city while others simply had no where to reside in. So most of them had taken shelter in the Autobot's base._

_The hallways were overflowing with mechs and femmes, all siting huddled together. Frightened at the new turn Cybertron's history had taken. An attack on Iacon, was meant as a proclamation of war._

_Many had lost loved ones. The medical bay's main occupants, were those who had broken bonds. Bonds were the most beautiful thing in the cybertronian's culture. They linked bots to one another and were considered sacred. There were three kinds of bonds: between a creator and his youngling; between siblings; and the most beautiful of all, the bond between sparkmates. Unbreakable, incorruptible. It was also the most excruciating bond to loose, the surviver following after. There was nothing one could do seeing as they lost half their spark, half of their being. Nobot desired to keep living after such a loss. The sparkmate that survive gave up on life, with the wish to be reunited with the spark it desired.  
_

_The medics lucky enough to get out of the city's clinic before it was blown sky high had been very few. Most of them being apprentices. Nevertheless, they had split into two groups. One remained in the city to care for those who stayed behind and the other went straight to Autobot headquarters to help the injured. The med bay was small compared to the glorious clinic, but they made do with whatever they had. They sent the ones with a broken bond into stasis. There was nothing they could do for the sparkmates except make them as comfortable as possible. Not that it mattered, seeing as they seemed to have lost any kind of focus on reality. The ones that had lost a sibling, a creator or a youngling, would not pass over to the matrix but were still suffering greatly, both from the pain the dead bond gave and the grief. Younglings with no relatives, were being taken care of by the surviving femmes. Those that didn't have serious injuries were sent into stasis lock for the time being, as the medics turned to the more damaged ones._

_Soldiers were running around bringing supplies, some putting their scarce battle field first aid knowledge to work by helping the medics with minor repairs. Prime had walked into the med bay with Ironhide, Prowl and Jazz tagging along, to see how things were going and to see if there was anything they could do to help. Pain filled cries and the sound of medical equipment in use could be heard. As they entered, they were met with a strong stench caused by burned metal, blue energon on the floors and covering many bots, and other fluids they didn't want to think about._

_"Fixit!" Called Prime from the entrance watching the chaotic scene of med bots running from one berth to another. Some performing surgery in the open. Even to them, having seen worse things, it was disturbing._

_"Heya Prime, sorry but... I'm kindda busy right now." Said Fixit as he was prying off a chunk of metal embedded into a femme's shoulder blades causing her to scream in pain. And this was with pain receptors off mind you. Unfortunately, the metal had been stuck between a very sensitive circuit. Prime and the others cringed._

_"How are things going?" He yelled over the noise. Somebot to his left let an agonizing scream. Prime didn't even want to know why. He felt stupid asking the very obvious question._

_"Not good. Many need complicated surgery and it pains me to say, but only me and two others actually have any knowledge to do so, not nearly enough to work properly. The rest are only diagnosticians or simple med bots, and we _need_ supplies. The bond stricken victims need magnetic pulse therapy to lessen the pain a dead bond leaves behind. We need energon, tools, parts, fragging medics!" Fixit's tone rose in desperation and was slightly hysterical with each word. It was clear that he was losing hope.  
_

_"Hound took a squadron to look for supplies in the surrounding towns." Prowl said, though he didn't think they'd find much. And that was if Megatron hadn't already seized half of the towns from Iacon to Kaon._

_"Well, then I dare say tomorrow's body count will be very high."_

_The four warriors looked at each other with grim expressions. There was little hope for the survivors and they were helpless._

_"I can give some of the bond stricken some comfort." Jazz said walking closer to Fixit, trying to avoid the puddles of... something on the floor._

_"How?" Asked the CMO with out looking up from welding the femme's injury._

_"Mha hands are equipped with magnetic and sonic generators." Many mechs looked at him questioningly._

_"What? I can climb walls with this things."_

_"Do I even want to know?" Prowl asked in what was a suspicious and irritated tone._

_"Nope."_

_"Well, your help would be very much appreciated. Come follow me." Said a med bot passing by holding an... arm? Jazz shivered at the unpleasant sight but quickly followed the mech._

_Before both could disappear into an adjoining room where the stasis locked mechs were in, there was a sudden yell from outside the med bay._

_"Hey! You can't go in there! Are you listening to me! Stop I say!"_

_Jazz turned and ran back to where Prime and the other two mechs were standing at the door, taking out a weapon from subspace, immediately alert for any indication of an attack, the few med bots and lucid injured that had heard the yell had tensed up. The noise level going down considerably._

_Before the four mechs could go out, two things happened. First, two white mechs entered in a hurry, completely ignoring Prime and the rest, followed quickly by one of the guards stationed at the base's entrance. Then, Iacon's med bots and the conscious civilians let out a startled yelp many of the medics coming forward to great the new comers._

_"Optimus Prime?" One of them asked. His tone rough and daring, yet tinted with a hidden pain. His optics had an unexplained lost look, yet they also held determination and strength. Just then did Optimus noticed that both the white mechs had scorch marks and small injuries on their armor, no doubt from the blazing hell Iacon had been a jour ago._

_"Yes, and who are you?" He answered warily._

_"My designation is irrelevant. All you need to know is that I'm a medic and I've come to help. So if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."_

_And with that, the nameless mech turned and walked towards the first berth, took out several tools from his subspace and just... went to work. Prime and the others looking astonished and at loss for words._

_"Are you bots just going to stand there!" The white mech yelled at a few medics who were staring at him with a dumbfounded look. "Lend me a servo with this would you! You there!" He said pointing at a young mech. "Take that EMP generator and pulse it three time in that mech's injury, then remove the melted wirings from inside..."_

_"How did you know..."_

_"Would you do what I said! If we don't hurry the mech's leg is going to be completely useless and I'm going to have to make a new leg for him with materials we _don't_ have, so just do what I tell you to!" The white mech yelled at the med bot._

_"You two! You're specialized in inner circuitry right?" Two light blue mechs looked at each other, surprised at the other's knowledge by just looking at them and their tools. "Yes sir, that is correct." They said quickly after an impatient growl from the white mech._

_"Good, those bots over there- yes the ones screaming in pain - " He said exasperatedly as one of the bots pointed at the far corner of the med bay where two mechs and a femme laid in obvious agony. "- it seems that many melted components from their armors have fused with their wiring. If the pain receptors are not damaged turn them off, if not, you're going to have to scrap the impurities off before you can shut them off. Get some soldiers to help you hold them down. Once thats done send them into a forced stasis lock with an energon feed. GO!"_

_"Alright, you go and-"_

_Prime watched in amazement how this.... intruder, had taken control of absolutely everything. The orders he yelled were being followed without any hesitation, even Fixit was doing what the other said to. The Autobot's commander noticed how, by following the white mech's orders, the situation started to look favorable._

_Optimus turned to look at his companions. Ironhide had a mix of surprise and suspicion on his faceplates, cannons at the ready. Jazz was amused by the scene, no surprise there, though he was somewhat dumbfounded, and Prowl's door wings were twitching with irritation. Prime concluded that the SIC was probably thinking of all the regulations broken by the nameless mech, as well as the disrespect he had shown towards him._

_"Who dose this bot think eh is?!" Growled Ironhide._

_"I'm sorry for my friends bad manners."_

_The four mechs looked to the side to find the other nameless mech staring at them. They noticed he had some gray on him and his mouth was covered my a mask. On each side of his head, were what appeared to be ear fins that glowed when he talked. Just like the other mech, he had dents and scorch mark all over his armor, though they seemed to be superficial. He looked tired and worried, glancing at white and red mech yelling orders every once in a while._

_"Who, may I ask, are you?" Prowl tried to sound like his ever polite self, but the other's actions and the events of the past jour had left him rather... grouchy, as Jazz had put it._

_"Forgive me, my designation is Wheeljack. That grumpy mech over there is Ratchet. Don't worry." He said turning to Prime. "The bots in here are in good hands."_

_"I see... why are you here?" Optimus asked still confused._

_"Isn't it obvious? We're here to help, and put the past behind us." They were just words. But they seemed to carry a strange and painful secret behind them. Wheeljack lowered his gaze and with no other words turned and went to help the one called Ratchet._

_"Well... ya gotta admit__, that mech's got the scene alllllll under control." Grinned the saboteur, happy to know their prayers had been answered._

_"You there!" Jazz jumped as the now named mech turned and pointed at him, leaving the poor TIC confused._

_"Yeah?"_

_"They say you have magnetic generators?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well don't just stand there like a glitch! Go ease the bond stricken patients! I suppose you know how to do that." It wasn't a question. It was a threat. Jazz shivered at the glare he received, though he could see himself liking this mech. But he pushed that thought aside as the other's glare intensified and quickly ran to do what he was told._

* * *

Jazz laughed as he recalled his first interaction with the medic. Prowl looked up from his computer watching the saboteur with a confused and irritated expression.

"And what, may I ask, do you find so amusing at a time like this?" He asked with a rebuking tone.

"Sorry Prowler, just remembering da first time we met Ratch' is all."

The black and white mech surpassed the desire to roll his optics. Only mechs like Jazz did that. Once again, in the few breems they had been in Prowl's office, they fell into a serious silence, each trying to find out something that could lead them to understand what had happened in the med bay.

The tactician's office was, for once, not as tidy as the second in command would have wanted. Data pads were spread out all over the desk, and some laid on the floor.

Prowl was leaning forward in his chair, one elbow on his desk with his chin resting on the back of his hand, reading a file on his computer, while Jazz sat sprawled on another chair across from the other, searching for something in one of the profile data pads.

"So... what exactly are we looking fo'?" Asked the saboteur reaching for another pad.

"I know I have heard of him before... I just can't recall where or when. All I remember, is that I did not like at all what he did. I'm going to do a comparison with all the files in the 'archives'."

The room was filled with the sound of the tactician's servos running over the keypad. Jazz stood up and went around the desk to see the screen over the tactician's shoulder, resting an arm on the chair's back and his other hand on his hip.

"Ya gonna hack into the 'archives'? Ya can do dat?" Jazz was surprised. As far as he knew, only the council and the Prime had access to those files. The "archives", as they were called, held absolutely everything on everybot. From when and where they were created to all their personal activities, known or unknown by the general public.

"Of course I can. As second in command I have access to all the files I want." Responded the tactician with a smug tone.

"So what _are_ you looking for."

The silver mech pouted in disappointment when he was met with silence as Prowl continued to search through the extensive files on his computer, but decided not to say anything. As much of an opportunity that this was to spend time alone with the tactician, this was no time to fool around. After a breem Prowl let out a small yelp and turned to Jazz.

"I just remembered why his designation sounded so familiar!" He exclaimed. "Before the war burst into a full scale, I was in Iacon on an undercover mission to recruit as many mechs as I could in case the worst happened. Prime had told me that we were in desperate need of a good medic. Back then we only counted with Fixit as CMO and had very little resources."

"I remember dat. Ya were gone for almost 8 orns. In fact, ya were in Iacon when the attack happened." Jazz recalled, his memory chips replaying the the moment they had received the emergency call. Headquarters at that time was in a small abandoned mine city near Iacon. When the Decepticons decided to invade Iacon and burn it to the ground, Prowl had immediately radioed for backup. The Autobots managed to reclaim the city, yet not intact.

"Indeed." A grim tone tainted the other's response as he turned to face the screen again. "Anyway, as soon as arrived at the station, I learned that the city was in an uproar. Apparently, some famous bot had been assaulted and had been so badly injured, that there were six of the top medics currently working to stabilize his spark."

Jazz whistled. "Must 'a been bad ta have six experts work on da mech."

"As a matter of fact, I think the bot was in stasis lock for almost three orns."

"Three orns! Woah dat's insane. Who was da bot?"

"I do not know. While I was in Iacon, there were small moments where I found the time to keep up with all the recent news reports. But, the reports never mentioned a designation. The only designation given out was that of the mech's attacker." Prowl once again turned to look seriously at Jazz straight in the optics.

"The reason I am telling you this, is because the attacker's designation, was a mech named Predator."

"WHAT!" Yelled Jazz, his frame tensing and spark filling with anger and surprise.

"Dat mech almost offlined a famous bot? He's a criminal? And ya're tellin' meh, that this scum is in da med bay with Ratch'!" Demanded the saboteur fearing for the safety of his friend.

"That is indeed, what I am telling you." Answered calmly the tactician.

"We can't let a mech dat dangerous near Ratchet."

"I agree. I will talk with Prime about this once we know Ratchet is stable. I would also like to talk with the head of this base. Surely he must have had some clue as to who this mech was. I find it hard to believe Predator could have behaved in a civilized way and avoid any detection this past million vorns, considering his criminal record."

"Hmmmm, yar right 'bout dat. Something ain't right with this picture."

"I feel... like we're missing something of importance." Prowl said with a hint of helplessness in his voice. "If he avoided being imprisoned, why would he suddenly attack Ratchet? That would immedately put him under suspicion. You said that they knew each other correct?"

"Yeah, Ratch' called the mech 'a friend'. Though 'Jack didn't seem to agree with dat statement."

The saboteur played the conversation so Prowl could hear it for himself.

-----

**_"Ratch', who is this mech?"_** Came Sideswipe's concerned voice from his speakers.

_"An' the glitch wanted us ta think he didn't care."_ Though Jazz amused.

**_"No one you need to worry about. He's just and old friend of ours."_**

Wheeljack's response held a tone of disdain and anger.**_"I wouldn't use the term 'friend' for him Ratchet. Not after what he di-"_**

_-----  
_

"An' that's were Ratch' cut him off. I heard a com. link go off so I imagine they talked 'bout something. Though 'Jack wasn't pleased."

"Most interesting. Hmmm... those last words of his, 'not after what he did', do you suppose it has something to do with when Predator attacked this mysterious celebrity?" Asked Prowl once again facing the computer screen, arms crossed over his chassis.

"Not a clue. Maybe, after they heard 'bout what had 'appened they broke all ties. But, what really didn't make sense, was dat Ratchet seemed... scared o' 'im."

Prowl raised an optic ridge at him, looking skeptical. "Ratchet... scared? I never though that to be possible."

Jazz silently agreed. "'Jack though, seemed ta be reeeeeeeal fragged off at Predator. I swear he almost off lined 'im right then."

Prowl went silent again trying to find a meaning to Ratchet and Wheeljack's reaction and Predator's past. The three of them had been friends yet at some point something bad must have happened to tear their friendship apart. But what?

He felt like he had the answer at the back of his processor but he couldn't grasp it. Both bots pondered on the new information they had gained. Analyzing, connecting almost invisible events, remembering small things that meant nothing to them back when they had all first met, that now showed a different and darker side.

Comparing the medic from the present, to the mech they had seen that day... something was off. Wheeljack had been hovering over Ratchet like a femme concerned over her sparkling's health, all the time, looking sickly worried and always telling the other to get some recharge. Treating him as if the other would break. But... today's Ratchet was in no way fragile or helpless. So why had Wheeljack acted like that?

At first, after they had officially joined the Autobots, Prime, Prowl and Jazz had thought that maybe the medic had some injury he kept hidden and his friend was trying to make the other take care of himself., or something like that. After talking to the medic about their suspicions though, Ratchet clearly smashed that idea out of their processors. It had been their first encounter... with the feared wrench. They dared not question him again.

They saw for the first time all those small slips the medic and engineer had made in the past that had been overlooked. Those moments the medic had jumped in surprise, almost as if he were expecting to be attacked, when the tactician or some other bot had silently approached him. Or the first orns they had been in the Autobots headquarters, where the CMO would look in fear at bulky mechs with black armor, like Trailbreaker, or freeze up when certain bots talked.

Prowl's logic center was working over time to find the connection that he feared existed with all the data he had just processed. He did not like with what he came up with.

"Jazz..." He called quietly.

"Yeah?" The other responded equally low, lost in his own thought that were very similar to the tactician's.

"You heard Predator talk right? How would you describe his voice?"

"Wha'?" Jazz asked frowning, but decided that if Prowl was asking about it, it was because it was something important. "Ummm, it was rather low, an' sorta rough. Why?"

The tactician didn't answer. He tried really hard to remember who were the mechs that had made Ratchet freeze up when he had heard them talk. _"Oh Primus..."_ He thought horrified. All those mechs, had had a similar voice! Those mechs Ratchet had been afraid of when he had first met them, all had similar armor and paint jobs to that of Predator.

"Le- let me check something yes?" The tactician said quickly, searching through the numerous files the "archives" held. The reports he had read back then had not linked a designation to the bot attacked. But the "archives" never let anything out. It was these that held the 'truth' of what was Cybertron's history. For that reason were they so secret and limited to only a few chosen bots. If what he thought was true...

"Prowl?" Jazz inquired softly after two breems had passed. His friend's corporal temperature had just dropped several degrees. An ordinary bot wouldn't have noticed. But Jazz wasn't head of Special OPs for nothing. His visor allowed him to have readings of the other's vitals and he knew his friend enough to notice the small changes in his posture.

"Primus..."

"Wha'? Wha's wrong?" The saboteur asked in concern. Prowl was tense and his emotionless mask had slipped off, his faceplates showing horror, surprise and anger?

"Jazz... look."

Jazz leaned towards the screen, to where Prowl had pointed, and saw what looked like an article dating a little back before the war started.

_**'Medic is attacked by patient'**_ was the title. There were two photos amongst the writing. The first one was of Predator in stasis cuffs being led away by law enforcers, and the second was of a med bay that had been trashed. Jazz could make out splatters of blue energon on the floor and walls. Cybertronian 'blood'. The saboteur leaned in closer to the monitor and was horrified at what he read.

_**'While undergoing a series of examinations on the mech Predator, a highly talented med bot **Ratchet**, was severely injured when the patient reacted with violence for unknown reasons. **(link)** The damages to the medic are critical. Six specialized med bots have been working for over six jours in order for him to stabilize. **(link)  
_

_**From what we were informed, the injuries **Ratchet** sustained are, a severed main energon line near the neck, which has caused the victim's main function systems to crash. Medics fear this may be irreversible and leave the patient in a very fragile state causing his spark to fade. His right arm has been ripped from it's socket, it is believe this happened when the bot was trying to defend himself, heavily damaging countless delicate circuitry, his chassis has been violently torn apart amongst other less serious injuries. Thankfully his spark chamber has not been damaged but medics think this has been because Predator was not trying to off line the mech. **Instead, it has been confirmed that the culprit had tried countless times to force bond **(...)'**_

Jazz stood up, not able to continue reading. He was shaking, his optics narrowed in disgust and anger, no, in rage! his visor brightening.

"Jazz?"

The saboteur looked at the tactician. Those who were not as familiar with the stoic mech as Jazz was, would only see an emotionless bot. Yet the saboteur knew better. Prowls optics screamed murder, his body as tense as his, ready for battle.

"Didn't ya remember any o' this when we found out Ratchet's designation?" He was angry, but not at Prowl. He was angry at the whole situation.

"Like I said before, the only designation let out to the general public was that of Predator's. This is an uncorrupted version of the report in the 'archives'. That is why I did not know then, what I know now. The words that are not in bold, are the ones missing from the report every other bot had read. There is much more information on this that we have not seen."

The saboteur cycled the room's cool air through his vents, willing his systems to cool down. Prowl was right. There was no way he could have known.

"Ratchet... was... Primus." He looked away from the mech and started to pace through the office trying to quell his anger. His servos clenching into fists. A million questions went through his processor. Why had this happened? Was Ratchet suffering from the memories something as brutal as this was sure to leave? How had they missed something as important as this? How had _he _missed it? There were sure to be signs of trauma. Did Wheeljack know? _"Of course he does." _He paused at that, remembering the engineer's reaction. It all made sense now. All the pieces were falling together. Yet Jazz didn't want that to be the truth.

"Dat's why 'Jack seemed ta hate 'im so much."

"But why didn't he _say _anything? I would have never allowed the two of them in the same room had I known what he did." Prowl turned to open one of the several links on the article.

"Ratchet must'a said something when they talked through da private com." Guessed the saboteur, his tone cold.

"Why ain't that mech in prison?! A crime dat big could 'ave even led ta 'im being deactivated! Why is he free? What happened?!" Jazz tried to be in control. But this was just to much! One thing was hearing that a friend had been beaten up but _this_ situation was something entirely different.

"The war happened."

"Wha'?"

"According to this file, Ratchet was supposed to testify against Predator, even if there was undeniable evidence that he was the culprit. Yet the date of the trial was set for an orn after the attack on Iacon."

Both bots fell into an uneasy silence. This new information was far worse then what they expected. Ratchet, their medic, their comrade, their friend, had gone through something terrible and had somehow come out unscathed. Or did he? Jazz's other questions came back to haunt him.

"Why didn't we notice? It was too soon fer 'im to have been acting like nothing 'appened. The scars must'a been too fresh." Jazz felt like he had failed his friend. Was this the reason Ratchet never seemed interested in forming a relationship? Why he always seemed to evade too much company? Was this the reason he threw everybot out of med bay every time? Because he didn't like to be alone or spend too much time with other mechs, afraid that the same thing would happen? Primus... was Ratchet in reality... afraid of them?

Prowl seemed to be thinking the same thing. He met Jazz's optics and the saboteur could see reflected in them his own insecurities and fears.

"Do you think, had we known of this, that we could have helped him? That maybe, he would have been different and content to be around us?" He sighed sadly. It was unusual for Prowl to let his emotions show. The first time it had happened had been in front of Jazz after a very fierce battle. The tactician had beaten himself up claiming it was his fault that so many had died. Jazz hadn't known how to react to the emotional mess he had become. He knew Prowl wasn't cold or sparkless as many of the crew had dubbed him. Prowl kept his emotions to himself and that worried the saboteur a lot. Repressing such emotions could eat a mech from the inside out. It was something that worried the TIC to no end.

"Come on Prowler, ya know Ratch's a though mech, an' I bet Jack' was there ta 'elp 'im." Jazz said softly while placing a comforting hand on the SIC's shoulder. Though he wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort: Prowl or himself.

Prowl sighed tiredly. "I hope you're right Jazz..." He looked embarrassed at his lack of control and quickly changed the subject, his mask having come up again. "We must inform Prime about our findings."

Jazz frowned but let it go, for now. "Hmmmm... I think yar right. Prime'll be able ta come up with something. After dat, I think we should confront 'Jack 'bout this."

"What about the rest of the cre-"

:: Optimus Prime to Prowl. ::

Prowl didn't get to finish as his com. link suddenly went off. Wasting no time, he opened a channel.

:: This is Prowl. ::

:: Good news, it appears that Ratchet has stabilized, Wheeljack is waiting for you and Jazz to come down to inform us of his condition. ::

Prowl looked at Jazz who had heard the conversation and nodded. They would deal with this later, with Optimus and Wheeljack. They'd worry about the rest of the crew when the time came. For now, all they wanted to know was that their friend would all right.

:: We'll be there in a kilck. ::

* * *

(ducks and covers) I'm sorry! I know I'm being awfully mean to Ratchet! (ducks again) Don't hate mheeeeeeeeeee! Well, we find out what happened, but you are warned... it is not the end muajajajaj!! (runs away)

Please review!!! (puppy eyes)

Hmmm... I think i can improve it a lot but I posted it anyway cause... I don't want you guy to suffer with the wait XD But I really feel that it can be much better.... so your reviews are very much welcomed!!

Okay, so you guy noticed there was a little of the past at the beginning. It's gonna happen a lot so we get to see what happened! O.O More torture for our dear Hatchet! (ducks once again)


	5. Chapter 5

Ufff, finished yey! Enjoy!!

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**PLEASE!!!  
**

* * *

~Bond~

:: Com. Link ::

astrosecond: Cybertronian .498 Earth seconds

breem: Cybertronian 8.3 Earth minutes

cycle: (if anybody knows please tell!)

megacycle: Cybertronian Earth hour

klick: Cybertronian: Cybertronian Earth minute

nano-klik: Cybertronian Earth second

jour: Cybertronian Earth day

orn: Cybertronian 13 Earth days

vorn: Cybertronian 83 Earth years

solar cycle: Cybertronian Earth year

* * *

_Funny thing it was, their life that is. Famous gladiators. Brutal and fearless. Some might even call them a little, what was the word? Oh yes cold-sparked._

_Ever since the Decepticons had multiplied their numbers, there were more and more battles in the illegal underground rings. More battles were just fine with the twins. It meant more fun and more credits with which to buy more energon and other substantial things._

_They lived for the thrill a good fight left behind, even more so when their opponent presented a challenge. But now, something had changed. There were no more friendly fights, no more mere contests of strength or fights until exhaustion. The fights became more and more until deactivation, and __that was a line neither of the twins wanted to cross unless necessary._

_It wasn't like they hadn't killed before. Sometimes, their opponent was crazy and went after them just to see his servos soaked in their energon. No way in the pit were they going to let a psycho kill them. So they had fought back and it ended with them having to kill the mech. But they had never, __ever taken a life for fun or after their opponent had surrendered._

_But now, they had no choice. _

_The first time it happened, they had already defeated their foe and were making their way out of the ring congratulating each other for a job well done. Yet the bars leading out of it would not open. Confused they had stared at each other, a sense of foreboding in their sparks. Then they heard the yells coming from the crowd. They had been too entranced in the fight to notice before. But they could now clearly hear what was being said. "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"_

_Now the twins had always prided themselves for being in control of what they did and did not do, and they were determined to not do that which the crowd wanted from them._

_The twins noticed that amidst the spectators were hoards of Decepticons. They yelled and yelled over and over again, "Kill him! Kill him!" or, "Rip his spark out! Make him scream!" amongst other morbid things._

_Meanwhile, the faceplates of the defeated mech at the other side of the ring, showed fear, desperation and hopelessness. He knew exactly what was happening, and he also knew, that he would die in that ring, because the twins were way out of his league and because the bots that came to see their fight wanted it. For fun. Nothing else. He would die, a meaningless death._

_The need for survival took hold of his logic circuits, and he dove for the twins, a desperate cry bursting from his voice capacitor. Adrenaline was his weapon. He had been exhausted and had given up when he could go no farther. Now, the exhaustion was gone replaced by need. The need to kill the mechs in front of him and get the frag out of that cage._

_He took the twins, who were still trying to figure out what the frag was going on, by surprise and landed a good hit on Sideswipe, who fell over by the shear ferocity of the mech's attack. Sunstreaker not liking at all that his twin had been hit (for course he would never admit it), leaped away from a hit aimed for his spark chamber and quickly got into the other's personal space not giving the mech a chance to adjust himself for the loss of space in which to maneuver. With out thinking it twice, Sunstreaker had pulled a blade from his subspace and impaled it into the other's spark._

_The crowds cheered. Sunstreaker looked at the mech with wide optics. He looked at his pain filled and sorrowful expression as he pulled the blade out. He could feel the other mech's spark go out.  
_

_The yellow warrior wasn't as cold sparked as many thought him to be. He had known what he was doing, but he made it quick not wanting to give the sick slaggers what they wanted._

_But even if he had defended his brother and himself, it all felt __wrong. This mech had already given up but the circumstances had made him fight for his own survival. It made him sick. He had just taking the life of an innocent mech.  
_

_Sideswipe also hadn't liked at all what they had had to do. They made a decision. They would leave the rings. But when they tried to, they weren't allowed to leave._

* * *

~ Would you stop! ~ Sunstreaker literally yelled at his twin through their bond.

~ Stop what? ~

~ That! Remembering useless stuff! This right here is more important then our not so lovely past! Get a grip Siders! You're the one supposed to be the more level headed mech! ~

The red twin let out a tired sigh. ~ You're right Sunny, sorry about that. It's just... What if- ~

~ No! Shut up! Don't think and don't give me any more emotional slag!!! ~

It had been a couple of breems since the two officers had left to do, what ever it was that they were going to do. Since then, nobot had moved from the stop they had taken up once they had been thrown out of the med bay.

The twins were sitting farther down the hall so the others couldn't quite see what they were doing, next to each other against the wall, arms resting on their bent knees. They sat very close, arm plates touching, giving them both physical comfort as well as emotional through their bond.

The silence in the hallway was deafening. It felt wrong to talk with the solemn mood and tension in the air. Which is why Prime's pacing was getting on everybot's last nerves. Sideswipe was trying to distract his twin from jumping on Prime and biting his head off as the 'clank' 'clank' of the mech's foot steps bounced of the walls making an annoying repetitive sound. Fortunately, Ironhide got to him first.

"Optimus, I don't wanna seem rude..." He started, voice cool and controlled giving a perfect imitation of Prowl. "But I swear on m' creator's sparks that if ya don't stop this instant I _will_ shoot you down!"

Startled at the sudden outburst, Prime looked at the weapon's specialist with a confused look, too lost in his troubled thought to understand the threat sent his way.

"Oh." He responded after a klick as the words finally settled in his processor. "I apologize, it wasn't my intention."

The kicked robo-pup look on his faceplates would have been hilarious if the situation hadn't been so glum. Ironhide sighed, off-lining his optics and on-lining them before speaking again.

"Don't worry Prime, Wheeljack may not be a medic, but he damn well knows his way through a mech's components... I just hope he doesn't blow Ratchet up."

"Not helping."

"'Sides, he's got Swoop and First Aid with him."

"Him Swoop scared."

All the mechs looked surprised at the Dinotbot leader. It was very rare to hear him speak so softly and calm specially in a situation like this. In fact, they had all wondered when he would loose it and start rampaging the place. This was certainly not what they were expecting. The Dinobot almost looked... subbued. Optimus walked nearer to the big mech while Ironhide and the twins left their respective spots to get closer and be able to hear what would be said.

"What do you mean Grimlock?" Asked softly Optimus.

"I feel him, when him Ratchet hurt. Him Swoop call out for us. Him Swoop not know what to do."

"He called you through your bond? Why didn't the other Dinobots come?" Ironhide asked, not sure if he should be grateful or worried.

"I tell them to stay and not make trouble."

At this, the surprise on all the present was obvious. Grlimlock, the bot that always acted way, _way_ before he thought about the consequences of his actions, had taken matters into his own servos and told his brothers to stand back? He didn't want to cause too much chaos? Or did he think ahead and see that too many mechs would attract the others on board and make even a bigger mess? Well, thinking about it, it was his creator who had been hurt and his other creator was trying to save the other's spark. Many it was because of that that the Dinobots weren't making any trouble. Or, either it was a one time fluke or their resident childlike, enormous, destructive mech had suddenly matured enough to make the right decisions behind everybot's back. The Dinobot looked at Optimus, optics sparkling with emotion.

"Me Grimlock want to be first to see him Ratchet and kill him who hurt scary medic!"

_"Annnnnd he's back."_ Thought Sideswipe.

Ironhide groaned. There went his hope of having another troublesome mech off his servos. Optimus stood with a broken expression. It was no doubt to any of the mechs that he had been thinking the same thing and had just received an arrow to his spark. Like a sparking that had just been told that there were no more energon goodies. Forever.

"Way to break a mech's spark Grimmy." Said the red twin seeing the unfocused look in their leader's optics.

"Wait, can you know if Ratchet if okay?" Asked Sunstreaker pushing his brother aside to stand in front of the Dinobot.

"Him Swoop feeling very nervous."

"Why?" Demanded the twin.

"How me should know? Me not understand dumb medic stuff!" Growled Grimlock, irritated by the other's questioning.

"Well you _should_ know! That 'stupid medic stuff' is what keeps your useless spark in this world!"

"Sunstreaker!" Shot Optimus with a rebuking tone.

"What!"

~ Calm down Sunny! ~

~ Do _not_ tell me to calm down! ~

"Sunstreaker enough. We're all worried about Ratchet and you're not helping with your attitude."

The yellow twin growled at the bigger mech, his faceplates contorted into a deep scowl.

"Cool it kid, or I'm gonna tell Prowl ta give you extra monitor duty." Added Ironhide with a displeased tone.

"Grimlock, can you ask Swoop if there's any good progress." Intervened the red twin in an attempt to put out the fire before it turn into an uncontrolled hell.

"Bond very open. But him Swoop concentrate in monitor. Monitor beeping. Is that good or bad?" Grimlock asked a little confused.

"Thats good you idiot! If it wasn't beeping it would mean that Ratchet's spark has gone out!" Sunstreaker said infuriated running a servo over his helm.

Grimlock frowned. "Of course him Ratchet alive. Him Swoop tell me."

"Can't that dumb winged mech tell you something else?"

The Dinobot growled, not liking at all the description of his younger brother the other bot was giving. "You shiny bot stupid! Him Swoop busy to talk! No distractions but comforting presence!"

What the large mech had meant, was that the only reason the smaller Dinobot had the bond wide open was because he needed the reassurance and comfort of his brothers to help him keep his cool. But he didn't want them to try and sooth him with gentle and encouraging words. That would distract him and he didn't want to miss anything the monitor showed in case there was a change in spark pressure or any other changes that could be disastrous.

"Primus you're useless." Sighed the yellow twin exasperated.

"That's enough Sunstreaker, Grimlock is right, we can't be distracting those that have Ratchet's life in their servos. Calm down and trust your fellow comrades, they'll-"

"I don't want to hear any of your spark lectures Prime!" Snarled Sunstreaker.

"Sunny!"

"Sunstreaker!"

Yelled both Sideswipe and Ironhide. One shocked at his twins boldness, the other angered. Who did Sunstreaker think he was talking to?

"Watch it kid! Ya got a bad habit of running yer vocalizer and even if Prime is willing ta let dat pass, I'm not!" The grey mech said, stepping around the Autobot commander.

~ What the slag Sunny!? Calm the frag down! A kilck ago you were telling _me_ to get a grip! ~ Sent the red twin a little angry at his twins behavior.

~ Shut up! ~

"Calm down _all_ of you! All this racket isn't helping at-"

"LET ME GO!"

Optimus was cut off mid sentence, the five mechs jumping at the sudden yell coming from the hall to the right. Turning, they saw Red Alert being held by Inferno and Bluestreak. The security officer was thrashing around in their hold while the other two tried to get a hold of his arms so the paranoid mech didn't have a chance to get a good hit on them.

"What-"

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK AND THIS TWO GLITCHES WONT LET ME ALERT THE CREW! TRAITORS!" Shouted Red Alert not letting Optimus speak.

"What in the pit is going on!?" Demanded Ironhide.

"That's what I'd like to know." Started Inferno while holding the red mech's arm. "I was with Red, trying to coax him out of the security room to get some energon in him when -would you hold still! -, when we saw through one of the cameras installed in the med bay what appeared to be a fight against an unknown enemy. An enemy that seemed to hurt our medic." He finished looking at Optimus with a dark look demanding an explanation.

"I'm not really sure what happened, but I was walking down the hall when I heard Red here, scream and - ouch you bit me! - anyway, Inferno asked me to help him restrain Red who was screaming about 'warning all the mechs about what had happened' and something about 'slagging the mech responsible', Inferno didn't tell me anything but now, is Ratchet hurt? Is that why you're all here? But then, who's tending to him? Where is this 'enemy'? What-"

"Thats enough Blue'." Optimus interrupted gently, raising his hand. _"So thats why we haven't heard any deafening alarms and war cries."_ He thought somewhat amused and at the same time relived. He had been wondering about the lack of mechs searching retribution. Optimus realized just then how much they depended on the paranoid officer for anything happening anywhere on the ship.

"And just why did you stop Red from calling for backup?" Asked Sunstreaker in an angered tone.

"Because the fight was already over. I saw how Ironhide had slapped the stasis cuffs on the other mech." Inferno replied giving the yellow warrior a challenging look. "It would have been meaningless and only provoke a mess of things. Or did you think you couldn't have handled the prisoner?"

Sunstreaker growled and clenched his servos into fists. The brother was trying to send positive thoughts through their bond to calm him down. The situation had really gotten to the yellow warrior. He wasn't used to not being able to shoot at a threat and protect his comrades.

"How dare you do this to me! Unhand me this instant!" Screamed the paranoid officer with outrage.

"Calm down Red." _"Was it just him, or was he saying that an awfully lot."_ Thought Optimus. "Everything if fine, there is no need to call the rest of the crew."

"Fine? FINE?!" Sunstreaker yelled unbelievingly. "Ratchet had a gaping hole in his chassis! How is _that_ being fine?"

"WHAT!" Cried the new arrivals.

Optimus's palm met his face. Things just couldn't get anymore complicated. Could they?

"Sunstreaker! Stop making things worse!"

~ Sunny for Primus sake cool it! This isn't helping at all! ~

~ Forgive me for being worried for the bot we _both_ have feelings for! ~ Shot back nastily Sunstreaker, earning a hurt look from his twin. Sideswipe didn't like the implication that he wasn't worried about Ratchet. He was he truly was.

~ You know I care for him as well Sunstreaker. I'm just trying to stay cool so we won't be thrown into the brig where we _won't _be able to see Ratchet or protect him! So stop being such a glitch! ~ At this the yellow twin fell silent feeling a little guilty at the harsh words he had sent his brother.

"What do you mean Ratchet has a hole in his chassis!? Wait, is he-?" Bluestreak started, feeling his spark freeze with dread. Red Alert had stopped trashing and was standing with a deep scowl brushing Inferno's limp servo off his shoulder.

Before Optimus could speak, the med bay's door opened with a hiss. Immediately, they all turn to see a worn out looking Wheeljack standing weakly, optics dim in exhaustion, both physical and emotional. It was not every jour that one had to dig into a friends spark to save it. How Ratchet did it he had no idea.

Seeing the desperate look on his friends optics he quickly told them what they all wanted to hear before they mauled him. "Ratch's stable." It came weak and silent but it got the espected reaction.

Cries of joy and relief filled the hallway. Sideswipe thrusting his fist to the air and cheering, while Sunstreake simply crossed his arms looking like he had never doubted the outcome. Though the relief and happiness that flooded their bond was immense. Grimlock stood up and came closer to the inventor, seeing his slouched and swaying form, to offer support which Wheeljack gratefully took. Optimus let out a long sigh and off-lined his optics until he felt Ironhide's servo give a soft squeeze on his shoulder.

"Thank Primus." Ptimus muttered.

~ See, Ratchet's fine, calm down 'kay? ~

~ Fine, I won't chew off anybot's heads. ~ Replied grumpily the yellow twin, though Sideswipe could feel how his brother had relaxed immensely. It was like he had entered a pool with hot water after a long jour of battles, where the water soothed him into peaceful recharge.

"Can we see him?" Sideswipe asked with a smile.

"Well he's in stasis so there isn't much use." Wheeljack knew this wasn't true, just the sight of the medic resting peacefully and pain free on the medical berth was relaxing. But he didn't want to let the twin anywhere near Predator in case they did something rash.

"How him Swoop?" No matter what the others thought of him, Grimlock cared deeply for all his brothers, even is Swoop wasn't the youngest, he was the smallest and most vulnerable as well as being very innocent, which led to the other Dinobots to be very protective of him.

"He's fine, a little shaken up but thats to be expected considering the situation."

"I wonder why Aid's brothers haven't come." Mused Ironhide.

"And we care because?"

"Sunny!"

~ Didn't you just say you would shut up!?" ~ Sideswipe groaned in frustration.

"That's it, _one_ more word from ya an' I'm gonna personally drag ya to the brig!"

"Can somebot tell us what the frag is going on!?" Demanded Red Alert stomping his foot like a crossed sparkling would when angry.

"Red? Inferno, Bluestreak! What are you doing here?" Asked Wheeljack only now seeing them.

"Apparently they saw the small 'incident' from the security room. Inferno and Bluestreak are the reason that the hallways aren't swarming with mechs." Answered Sideswipe with a grin.

"Oh frag... the rest of the crew... they're going to want to know what happened." Groaned the inventor. He was too tired for this. How would the rest of the mechs react to this news? He still had to tell Optimus the _real_ reason Predator had acted like that. Prowl and Jazz to. Speaking of which.

"Hey, where's Jazz and Prowl?"

"Oh right, I have to inform them about this. They'll be very happy." Said Optimus.

"Tell them to come, I want to tell the three of you something."

The twins and Ironhide looked at Wheeljack suspiciously while Prime commed the two officers. The simple fact that he wanted to tell the top mechs in the chain of command 'something', meant that it was serious and classified to the rest of them. Something wasn't right.

The three arrivals were looking at each other confused. They had no idea what had happened. They did know that their medic was hurt (though he was now stable which was very reassuring for them), and that there was an enemy on the ship... wait.

"Where is the enemy?!" Cried alarmed Red Alert. "Did he escape?! We have to find him!"

"Don't worry Red, we got 'im."

Hearing Ironhide's answer, the security officer turned to Optimus. "I request permission to interrogate the offender. Which cell if he in?"

Red Alert may always seem to be suspicious of everybot, but he trusted them a lot and thought, which was why he prayed to Primus that no bot would ever betray them. He didn't know if his glitch would survive the shock the betrayal would cause. And being head of security it was his job to make sure everybot was safe, which meant he had dibs on interrogation.

There was a sudden uneasy silence and all the mechs that had been there when the incident happened turned to look at Wheeljack, who immediately tried to hide behind Grimlock who looked down at him with a questioning look.

"Ummm, " He started. "He's not... in the... brig."

"WHAT!!" Yelled the three arrivals.

"Then were is he!"

"Ummm... in the... med bay?" Wheeljack was now trying to make himself as small as possible. He knew he'd have to give an explication once the worse had happened, but he was looking forward to telling it to the calm and understanding Optimus, cool Jazz and controlled and logical Prowl... not murderous Red Alert. And now that he looked at the angry faceplates of the twins... he didn't want to be near them either.

_"I'm so slagged... I blame you Ratchet! You'd better put me back as I am when you wake up!"_

There was dead silence. Then, Inferno sprang forward to restrain Red Alert before he got out his rifle and shot the inventor who was now crouched completely behind Grimlock and peeking tentatively over his massive leg.

"YOU HAVE THE MECH THAT IS RESPONSIBLE FOR RATCHET'S INJURY IN THE SAME ROOM!!?? WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION!!??"

Bluestreak was now completely lost. _"I'll just wait for Prowl to get here and ask him..."_

The twins were trying to pry Wheeljack from the Dinobot's leg, though they weren't succeeding. The inventor's grip was too strong and Grimlock was hitting them in the helm. "Leave 'boom mech' alone!"

Optimus and Ironhide stood between the two groups, Ironhide shouting at the twins to stop acting like immature sparklings while Prime tried to calm the outraged security officer.

"Please Red, clam down, Ratchet's not available to defrag your processor right now so please calm down." Pleaded the Autobot's leader, hand in front of him in a soothing manner.

"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Let go of Wheeljack! Grimlock! Stop hitting them! Primus!"

"Come on 'Jack! Tell us who that mech is!" Snarled the yellow twin.

"No! It's none of your business!" Yelled back the inventor. He knew what the medic was to the twins but that didn't mean they had the right to pry into his past without permission.

"Stop making so much noise! Ratchet's resting for Primus sake!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everybot stopped their yelling and turned to see an angry looking Prowl, arms at his sides with his servos clenched into fists and optics twitching in irritation. The highly unprofessional scene he was witnessing was more then what his logic center could take. Next to him was a very amused looking Jazz who's grin couldn't be any bigger, servos on his hips.

"What, may I inquire is going on?" The force controlling the tactician's voice was very obvious. He was very close to snapping and none of the present wanted to be on the other end of his outburst. Even Optimus was looking sheepish.

"Umm... " He started.

"Wheeljack's hiding something! We know it!" Yelled Sideswipe.

Sunstreaker didn't miss the look the two officers shared. Jazz's grin was gone and in it's place was a thin line much like Prowl. He also noticed that they seemed rather tense. Did they know something the rest didn't?

"Prowl! These malfunctions are keeping a potential enemy in the med bay!"

"Yes Red Alert, I am well aware of that fact." Answered coolly the tactician, seeing the security officer's helm producing smoke. _"Just what we need... "_ He sighed tiredly. The last few breems had been very exhausting and they still had one more issue to solve before they made the grand announcement.

"WHAT!"

"Don't lock up on us Red, we need ya for what's coming." Cautioned Jazz steeping closer to the group.

"Prowl, Jazz, I need to speak with you and Prime. The sooner the better."

Prowl turned to look at Wheeljack seriously but froze at the sight that greeted him. Wheeljack was hanging in the air, his two arms hugging Grimlock's leg who was trying to keep his balance while the twins tugged at his legs, one each. The SIC could feel his logic center going into lock up. Fortunately Jazz saved him.

"Don't ya lock up on us also Prowler. Who's gonna save Prime from the raging troops if not you?" Teased the saboteur running his servos up and down Prowl's arms to get his gears going again. _"'Ah love ma job as best friend."_ He thought contently. He was the only one who could get away with touching the tactician in such a manner. Well, Ratchet as well.

"Your faith in me astonishes me." Optimus deadpanned. Jazz flashed him his usual grin.

"Jazz's right though. We have to tell the others."

"Can somebot tell me, just WHY there is an enemy in THE MED BAY!"

"Red." Warned Inferno. "Though I would also like to know why that mech isn't in the brig."

"That is something we will speak about at a later date." Optimus's optics locked with Wheeljack's who made an uneasy nod. Yes, they would speak of it alright.

"Red, call an emergency meeting. I want all the Autobots present in the rec. room. We'll be there after we have cleared matters with Wheeljack."

"On it Prime, come on Red." Ironhide walked past them grabbing Red Alert as he went who grumbled curses all the way.

"Wheeljack, before we go to the conference room, I want to know if Predator is being tightly held."

"Yes, Swoop gave him enough sedatives to keep him under for a long while." Wheeljack said standing up and glaring at the twins.

"Are you going to tell us why?" Demanded Sunstreaker.

"You two proceed to the rec. room." Prowl ordered.

"What! No way! We want to here this to!"

"That's an order, Sunstreaker."

~ Come on Sunny, we'll worry about this later. Ratchet's fine. Let it go. ~

~ For now. ~ Growled the yellow warrior.

The twins shot the tactician a nasty look before they turned and left. Oh yes, they'd get the information out of the inventor somehow. Optimus motioned for Inferno and Bluestreak to follow them and did so reluctantly.

"Shouldn't somebot stay 'ere ta guard da med bay?" Asked Jazz.

"I don't think so. First Aid will tell us if anything happens. And I bet that the others will be in the rec. room and stay there." Wheeljack said shrugging.

"Grimlock, call your brothers and go to the rec. room as well." Prowl said turning to the Dinobot leader.

"Me Grimlock not want to! Me Grimlock stay here!"

"Grimlock." Warned Prowl.

"It's okay, go on, I'll give you and your brothers some energon treats later kay?"

Optimus, Prowl and Jazz looked amazed as the Dinobot leader nodded unhappily but went to do what Wheeljack said.

"Wow, there _is_ some deviousness in ya."

"Shut up Jazz."

* * *

Optimus led the three mechs towards the conference room. After they all got in he locked the doors to make sure no bot would eavesdrop or interrupt them. The room was big but simple. A large round table was in the middle with at least a dozen chairs. Prime set in what would be considered the 'middle' with Prowl at his right and Jazz at his left. Wheeljack sat two chair farther from Jazz, not feeling comfortable enough to sit next to any of them.

_"Primus help me. How am I ever going to explain this to them?"_

Optimus sighed and ran a servo over his faceplates. He was starting to feel exhausted and he still had to deal with the rest of crew. Prowl looked at him concerned. As second in command, it was his duty to make sure the Prime didn't overexert himself which is why he always took care of most of Prime's work. Seeing him tense and worried made Prowl feel like he wasn't doing his job right. A sensation the tactician didn't like at all.

Jazz, being able to read any mech, seemed to know exactly what both of the mechs were feeling. He couldn't blame Prime at all, his reaction to this whole mess was to be expected. But he knew from the look on Prowl's faceplates and the slight twitch of his door wings, that the tactician thought it was _his _fault. Because he had somehow neglected his self imposed 'duty'.

_"Ah'm really gonna 'ave ta talk with 'im seriously after this." _The responsibility Prowl was putting on himself was reaching it's limit and Jazz feared for his mental health. But first thing's first. He looked at Wheeljack noticing his nervousness. On the way down, the two officers had agreed to get Wheeljack to admit what had happened so long ago. It may seem cruel and tactless, but maybe after hearing it from the inventor's own voice capacitor, they would be allowed to help and understand the situation better.

"So." Started Optimus. "Care to share with us why you kept Predator in the med bay when it is obvious he is a potential threat?" There was no sarcasm or rebuke in his tone. There was simply curiosity and worry.

"As I'm sure Jazz has told you, we know Predator." After a nod of affirmation from the present Wheeljack continued. "He was a patient in Iacon's main clinic. Ratchet was his medic."

"What was his glitch?" Jazz asked in a controlled voice, no evidence of his usual easygoing teasing present. The engineer frowned at this.

"His spark was unstable."

"Meaning?" This came from Prowl, who's voice was colder then usual.

"It's a very rare illness. We all have control over our impulses and can decide by our own how to react to any situation even if the reaction is fake right? But Predator didn't have that luxury."

Now it was Optimus's turn to be confused. "So, he can't control his actions?"

"Hmmm, it's a little more complicated then that, you see..." He paused, a finger on his chin looking upwards, trying to find the right words and examples with which to explain the complexity that was Predator. "You know when you run your spark pulses rapidly to the point that if you continue to run you'll collapse from exhaustion right?" The gathered nodded.

"Well, imagine you're being chased by say... a Decepticon. You have no weapons or communication. Basically you're on your own. Now, I can imagine that some of the present have been in a situation like this." Wheeljack looked at Jazz who nodded, a grimace on his faceplates from the reminder.

"Yeah, ah remember."

"Well, when you were running away, didn't you feel the need to stop and rest? More like, your spark was demanding for rest?"

"Yeah?" Jazz answered slowly not sure where this was going.

"But you didn't pay any attention to it right?"

"O' course not. If ah'd stop, ah'd be dead."

"Exactly!"

"I'm afraid I do not see where this example if going." Prowl said calmly yet the impatience was there.

"Jazz overrode the desire to stop and rest because he _knew _he would be off-lined if he did. Now, if Predator had been in similar circumstances, two things would have happened. First, he would have blindly obeyed the need to rest even if he knew it would get him deactivated. The logic center in every bot's processor is linked to the spark so depending on the emotions it receives one can react accordingly. But again, we all have control over this and even if logically, we have to give our spark a chance to rest from the intense running, we could keep going because we wanted to."

"So your saying that Predator didn't have this ability?" Intervined Optimus.

"Sort of. It's really complicated. Predator was more like a test subject then a real patient. Ratchet spent many vorns with him because of the complexity of his illness." Wheeljack let out a frustrated sigh.

"So what would be da second thing dat happens?"

"Even if his logic center would immediately force Predator to stop, his survival program would take complete control sensing the panic in his spark. In other words, his logic center and survival program would clash together." As he explained he made a motion with his servos, turning each one into a fist respectively and bringing them together to demonstrate the clash. "It's much like your glitch Prowl."

At this, the tactician rose an optic ridge. "Your logic center, when it can't comprehend something illogical makes you crash correct?" Prowl nodded slowly not liking at all that his 'condition' was being compared to Predator. Jazz shot him an amused and concerned look. "The same thing happens to Predator. When both his spark's logical need and his survival program clash, his spark freezes and he's frown into stasis lock."

"That doesn't make any sense. Going by your explanation, something Ratchet did made his spark feel panic. Or maybe even fear and the logical thing to do would be to get away from said danger, but at the same time, it is illogical to fear and hurt a medic. Hmmm, maybe he did know it was illogical and perhaps his survival program took over. But, shouldn't he have gone into stasis?" Prowl asked. He tried to keep his facts straight. I would not do to crash now. But Primus his logic center was failing him.

"Yup. But like I said Ratchet had been working with Predator for vorns. He found a way for Predator to take control over his logic center. Unfortunately, the survival program would still take over his action, only this time, instead of going into stasis, he would act on the commands of the survival program."

"Is there anything else that his instable spark causes him?"

"Mood swings. As I said before, we have control over our actions. So even if we despise somebot, we can act like nothing's wrong. But since Predator dosen't have this sort of control over the emotions his spark recieves..."

"He could very well kill the bot." Finished Optimus with a sigh. It made sense. Sort of. So Predator hadn't hurt Ratchet on purpose. But he was still unstable.

"I asked you to keep Predator in the med bay for this very reason. I had to stabilize him. I was with Ratchet a few times this happened and trust me, when he wakes up, he is not going to like being in a cell. That would start his survival program all over again."

"I understand."_ "Barely"_ He added mentally. "So I guess there really isn't a threat but the need to keep Predator in a positive line of thought."

"Pretty much." Wheeljack's nervousness had completely disappeared now that everything was cleared. Now, all they had to do was tell the others and then Ratchet would take care of Predator and then they'd leave for good. A happy ending.

"Alright, let's go to the rec. room and inform the others before somebot tries to get into the med bay." Just as Optimus and Wheeljack were gettin up, Jazz spoke in a cold and calculating voice.

"Tell meh something 'Jack."

Wheeljack stopped behind Jazz's chair, already heading for the door. The tone with which Jazz had spoken had made his spark clench in dread. "Yeah?"

The casual words that came out of the saboteur's mouth had the engineer looking at him with wide optics, his frame shaking. "Does Predator's... illness as ya call it, make him rape and try ta force bond with somebot?"

* * *

O.O CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRR!!! Alright you may now scream in frustration. XD

OMG!! Did Jazz just ask him that! Oh dear, and here Wheeljack had thought he would have a happy ending. tsk tsk. So naive.

I hope I didn't confuse you guys with Predator's 'illness'. XD I confused myself, halfway explaining it I was like... what? That doesn't make sense! XD Probably why I took so long to finish this chapie. =)

Me: Well, what do you think? What will Optimus's reaction be to this? Will Wheeljack tell them? So many questions! So little time to answer them hahaha!

Prowl: You. Are. Evil.

Me: Hey, don't you talk at me like that. I'm already tourturing you in the other fics. So be nice.

Prowl: Must you make us suffer.

Me: What'd you want me to do? Dress you up and take you to the movies?

Jazz: (falls down laughing his head off)

Prowl: I'm just going to leave....

Me: DON'T FORGET TO TELL THE OTHERS TO REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!! Sorry for the lateness! It's been crazy! I even ended up in the hospital!! It was awful, amongst other evil stuff that happened XD Oh well I'm back now, so hopefully things will be faster. ... _Hopefully. _XD

**READ AND REVIEW!!! **

**PLEASEEEEEEEEE!**

**I NEED THE HAPPINESS!!  
**

* * *

~Bond~

:: Com. Link ::

astrosecond: Cybertronian .498 Earth seconds

breem: Cybertronian 8.3 Earth minutes

cycle: (if anybody knows please tell!)

megacycle: Cybertronian Earth hour

klick: Cybertronian: Cybertronian Earth minute

nano-klik: Cybertronian Earth second

jour: Cybertronian Earth day

orn: Cybertronian 13 Earth days

vorn: Cybertronian 83 Earth years

solar cycle: Cybertronian Earth year

* * *

"Does Predator's... illness as ya call it, make him rape and try ta force bond with somebot?"

Those words stopped Wheeljack mid step and threw him into a world of panic and dread. For a long moment, silence reigned in the conference room. Not a bot moved a servo. The atmosphere was suffocating.

Then Optimus spoke, voice grave. "Jazz, you'd better have a good reason for such atrocious accusations."

"Ah do Optimus. Ain't I right 'Jack?"

The engineer looked shocked at Jazz. Ear fins a pale white. It was not possible that they knew. They couldn't know!

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about." He said after a moment, his voice thankfully steady and low.

Jazz shot up from his seat and looked at him, anger filling his features.

"Ya deny it!?"

"Of course! It's outrageous!"

"Who are you defending!? Ratchet or Predator?"

"You're crazy Jazz."

"We saw da archives Wheeljack!" Jazz yelled.

Again, silence was master. Optimus was confused, worried and angry at the implications, if it were true....

Prowl had yet to move or say anything. His face telling nothing, fingers laced and sitting in a professional matter. But Wheeljack went from shocked to livid in the matter of an astrosecond.

"You- you saw the archives?" He asked in a deadly voice that clearly said 'you'd better be lying or else'.

"Yeah, we did."

Before anything more could be said, Wheeljack launched himself at the saboteur, who was caught by surprise at the speed and strength behind the attack, both mechs hitting the ground, Wheeljack on top.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed enraged.

Optimus quickly made his way towards the engineer and tried to pry him off his TIC, Prowl getting up from his seat rushed to aid him. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction from the ever so cheerful and friendly engineer. He had expected maybe a little anger and disappointment in them, but not this level of rage.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING!"

"Wheeljack calm down!" Optmius ordered. "Let him go!" He yelled grabbing the inventor by the arms and pulling, but even with his immense strength, Wheeljack didn't budge. Instead, he shook Jazz and brought him face to faceplates.

"Why!? Why did you do it!?"

"Wheeljack!" Prowl intervened kneeling beside the engineer to try to calm him down. "We stumbled across it by accident." He quickly explained. "We were trying to find out more about Predator since I remembered his designation to be that of a dangerous mech but I couldn't remember what it was that he did. We put two and two together." He finished looking at Jazz who was very still, not wanting to call any attention to himself. Wheeljack wasn't himself and he didn't want to learn about his 'dark side'.

Slowly, the engineer let go of Jazz only to look at Prowl with hate and anger, making the tactician flinch at the intensity.

Taking this as his golden opportunity, Optimus backed away from his two lieutenants bringing Wheeljack with him, still holding him.

Prowl helped Jazz up and the four mechs were once again thrown into silence. They could hear Wheeljack's cooling fans working overtime to cool him down. Strength leaving him, he slumped against Optimus who slowly led him to the nearest chair.

Once seated he covered his face with his servos trying to make sense of what had just happened. Vorns of keeping the secret hidden, vorns of work with Ratchet to help him get past it, all ruined by two curious lieutenants.

"Wheeljack." Called Prime, voice solemn.

The engineer stirred, informing his Prime that he was listening.

"Is it true?"

Wheeljack didn't know what to say. Could he still keep Ratchet's secret? Could he still keep that horrid jour in the past? He could try.

"No."

"Wheeljack!" Burst out Jazz.

"What Jazz!? What do you want me to say!?"

"Don't deny this! We know it ta be true! Da archives don't lie!"

I was hopeless, Wheeljack decided. Jazz spoke the truth, the archives don't lie. What was written in them was what happened and nothing could deny the information they held.

"You guys had no right to go snooping into other's past! If he'd wanted you to know, he would have told you!!" He yelled standing up again and facing Jazz.

"Well why _didn't_ he?" Jazz yelled back.

"And what, would you have done." He hissed.

"We would 'ave thought of something!" Jazz said desperately.

"There was nothing you could do!"

"How would ya know!?"

"The last thing he needed was for bots to be all over him telling him how they were sorry for what happened to him or looking at him with pity!"

Both mech started at each other panting. Each had their fingers clenched into a fist. They tried to stare the other down but none were giving up ground.

"I'm sure the both of them had an important reason." Optimus intervened trying to keep the two mechs from going at each other's throats. Prowl was holding unto Jazz's arm in case he threw himself at the engineer or to pull him back unless the reverse happened.

"It wasn't necessary for you to know. It was and still is something personal, not stranger's business." He hissed.

Jazz growled at the implications. "We aren't strangers!"

"You were then!"

"I think it is something we should have known." Prowl interrupted, his hold on Jazz's arm tightening in a warning. "We could have put him on missions that wouldn't have stressed him out, or keep him from mechs that had a similar appearance to that of Predator."

"Listen, you didn't help, nobot knew, and you know what? Ratchet. Is. Fine."

"Still, should I have known, we could have done something to aid him." Prowl tried again.

"Again, _what_ would you have done? Huh!? If we came to you and told you that Ratchet, a medic, had just gone through an ordeal such of that, would you have ever let him work? Would you have let him treat others? And would you have let him, eventually become CMO?" Wheeljack countered.

The three mechs looked at each other uneasily. Wheeljack was right. If they had known, they would have taken into account the mental state he should have been in and wouldn't have let him work at all, even less have a patient. Primus knew what bots in that kind of state would do. No. Ratchet would have never been CMO if they had known.

"But- but how did he cope?" Jazz asked, voice full of emotion.

"Honestly?" Wheeljack snorted. "He yelled, threw stuff. After a few vorns, it just became o habit." He refrained from telling them that the real Ratchet wasn't like that. The real Ratchet would never threaten a patient, would never yell at them. But that had been before. It had hurt. Seeing the drastic change Ratchet had made makes to Predator.

He sighed. "So now you know. Can we get this over now?"

"In a moment." Prime said. "We will have to deal with Predator later, even ask Ratchet to testify to-"

"NO!"

Wheeljack's outburst caught them by surprise and Jazz instinctively stepped in front of Prowl and put his arms up in a defensive pose.

"No! He must never know that you know! You must never speak to him about this!." He said almost desperately.

"Wheejack what are ya talking about!? Shouldn't ya be happy 'bout dis? Finally catching da bot dat - dat hurt Ratchet?" Jazz asked perplexed.

"You don't understand Jazz! None of you do! Just, please just leave them be. Once Ratchet wakes up, he'll repair Predator and we'll be off never to see him again. Just leave it!" He cried desperately.

The mechs didn't know how to response. Jazz specially was very confused. He had seen the engineers reaction to Predator in the med bay and he know knew why. He would have thought that Wheeljack would have been jumping with joy with the capture of Predator. But he had responded completely the opposite.

"We- we're trying to help Ratchet." Prowl said slowly, unsure what else to say.

"You're only making it worse!"

The mechs flinched at the words. "Listen Wheeljack. This is something serious. We just learned that a friend of ours has been raped and almost had a forced bond with his attacker. Now, said attacker is in our possession. Wouldn't this serve as closure for Ratchet?" Optimus tried.

"You don't understand. Ratchet got through this. He got closure a long time ago. He's fine! If you, bring this issue back, you'll undo everything Ratchet and I have done to leave that jour behind us."

Exhausted by so much yelling, Wheeljack sat back down. This jour had turned out to be their worst nightmare. He had truly thought that Predator had died that day. He couldn't help but feel happy when he heard the news. Even if Ratchet wasn't.

"Why didn't Ratchet go to testify against him after he left the hospital? I know he had a specific date, but normally bots go the moment they can to put their attackers behind bars." Prowl asked.

"Ratchet never wanted Predator to be condemned. He was looking for a way to save him from the stockades. He was gathering evidence of his studies on Predator's spark and illness and take it the jury."

"Why?" Optimus asked perplexed, the two lieutenants speechless.

Wheeljack sighed. "Because, he felt and still feels for Predator."

* * *

0o0! OMG!! Ratchet _feels _for Predator!! Ohooo what will happen? If it's true, what of the twins!?!?!?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!!?????

Okay, sorry for the shortness but I don't want to ruin it with adding the next stuff that deserve a chapter of their own. I'm not sure if I did a good job, my brain is still half asleep.

**Please review and tell me what you think!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Waaa I'm so sorry for the lateness of this! I really did not mean to take so much time but... my bunnies left me for another *cries*

Anyway, enjoy!

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**I NEED IDEAS!! GIVE THEM TO MEEEEEEE!!!!**

**PLEASE!!**

* * *

~Bond~

:: Com. Link ::

astrosecond: Cybertronian .498 Earth seconds

breem: Cybertronian 8.3 Earth minutes

cycle: Cybertronian Earth hour

megacycle: 12 Earth hour

klick: Cybertronian: Cybertronian Earth minute

nano-klik: Cybertronian Earth second

jour: Cybertronian Earth day

orn: Cybertronian 13 Earth days

vorn: Cybertronian 83 Earth years

solar cycle: Cybertronian Earth year

* * *

_Wheeljack entered the clinic with his usual cheerful strides humming an old Cybertronian tune. It wasn't everyday one of his inventions didn't blow up when he tested it. The engineering department had been ecstatic. Wheeljack wasn't sure if it was because his latest invention would help the miners have less of a work load when trying to get through tougher material or because it had simply not exploded, taking half of the lab with it._

_He giggled at the thought, making the receptionist look at him funny._

_"I fear to ask, but, why are you so happy? It's not normal. Should I call Ratchet to check on your processor?" She teased._

_He was well known in the clinic. Be it because he was friends with one of the most recognized medics they had or because he spent almost more time stuck in the clinic then the majority of the medics and patients, he wasn't sure._

_Wheeljack laughed again. "Nah, I'm just here to pick him up. He promised we'd go eat somewhere of my choosing if my invention didn't blow up when I presented it today."_

_"Oh. So I guess it _didn't_ blow up?" She asked still teasing._

_"You betcha!" He said fins shinning in amusement._

_"Well, you can go up to his consolatory, but it may be a while before he gets to leave I'm afraid."_

_"Oh? Why is that?" He asked, cheerful mood partially ruined._

_The femme couldn't help but laugh at the kicked robo-pup look the inventor had. His optics were large and close to tears._

_"Well, a new patient came in today. I don't know much, but it looks serious."_

_Wheeljack sighed. Just his luck. When ever his inventions actually worked, Ratchet was always busy. _"Oh well."_ He thought, never one to be down for a long time._

_"I'll go up then, if he doesn't mind, I can give him my opinion on something." He said heading for the elevator._

_"As long as those opinions of yours don't explode, I don't think he'll mind." She called after him. Wheeljack's laughter filled the lobby until it was silenced by the door from the elevator shutting close._

_Reaching Ratchet's floor, he was greeted by his secretary. A small mech by the name of Sonar. He was somewhat timid and wasn't good when meeting new bots. But he was very talented at planning and organizing everything. From a list of minor materials needed in the clinic to incredible detailed data pads with each of the patients data, personal and medical history._

_"Fine jour Wheeljack?" He asked in a friendly manner. He had known the engineer for as long as he had known Ratchet. And that was a few vorns._

_"I'm walking by my own free will in here and dent-free. It's a very good jour today."_

_"Aren't you too cheerful for it to be healthy?"_

_"Why does everyone keep saying that?" He asked, his shoulders drooping a little._

_Sonar chuckled. "If you're looking for the boss, he's in room 8. His new patient is kinda troublesome."_

_"Troublesome in what way?" Wheeljack asked straightening up and looking serious._

_"There's two enforcers backing Ratchet up if that gives you any idea."_

_"Primus!"_

_"Yup. I don't think he'll mind if you give him an extra servo." Sonar said even though the engineer was already turning and heading for room 8._

_Quickly walking down a corridor and turning left, he headed straight to the room Ratchet was in. He suddenly remembered this room. It was BIG and had a lot of very delicate and serious machines in it. Only bots with serious glitches or illnesses were in this room._

_Reaching the room, he sent a tentative ping in case Ratchet was doing some delicate procedure._

_::'Jack?:: Came the quick response._

_::Can I come in?::_

_:: Sure. Just don't freak.::_

_"Why would I freak?"__ He wondered to himself as he typed in the codes to open the door. As soon as the door opened and before he could take a step inside, he froze. It wasn't the screams._

_There was a very big and bulky black mech strapped down on the berth. But it seemed to not be working in the restraining area as Ratchet was straddling him while the two enforcers were also trying to restrain him. Each had taken one arm and were pushing him down with all their weight. All this while the mech screamed profanities in between pained groans._

_"Hold still! You're only making it worse!" Ratchet yelled. He was trying to do something. Wheeljack realized he was trying to open his chest plates, no doubt to reach his spark chamber._

_"Whatever the glitch is, it must be there." Reasoned the engineer._

_Ratchet has having a hard time though. Even straddling his waist while the enforcers made sure his hands couldn't reach him and that his back never left the berth, his legs were another problem. He kept trashing around and Ratchet couldn't get a good hold on the chest plates to open them._

_"Wheeljack!"_

_Coming back to Cybertron, Wheeljack moved into the room allowing the doors to close and neared the berth._

_"Need help?"_

_"It would be very much appreciated if you could somehow get his legs to STOP MOVING!" The last was yelled both at him and at the mech struggling on the berth._

_Moving to do as he was told. He eyed the powerful legs. One kick and he would have a very big dent and probably some internal damage._

_"Stop!" Yelled the mech. "If you continue I'll-" Before he could finish and Wheeljack could get a hold of his legs, he suddenly went still._

_Ratchet, Wheeljack and the two enforcers stopped moving and glanced at one another._

_"Is he?" Asked one of them._

_Ratchet got a scanner from his subspace and ran it over his spark chamber before doing the same to his processor. After looking at the readings he frowned._

_"He simply crashed." He said sighing. "But why?"_

_Getting of the mech he crossed his arms over his chassis, looking over the mech, studying him. Finally, off-lining his optics he took a moment to think._

_"Ratchet?" Wheeljack called._

_"I'll need to do a few more tests but I think I _may_ know what's wrong with him." He said. "Where did you bring him from again?" He asked the enforcers._

_"We were on patrol near the suburbs when a fight broke out. This guy was there and before we could even reach the sight we saw him just... off-lined. Just like now." He said._

_"Hmm, yes and when you got here he just woke up and kept on fighting right?"_

_A nod confirmed his observation. "Until now that he crashed again." Said the other enforcer._

_"Well. Thank you for bringing him here."_

_After assuring the two enforcers that he wouldn't be needing any farther assistance and they left, he turned to Wheeljack and eyed him curiously._

_"...No burns, no dents, no energon loss. You look fine, so I take it that your invention worked." It wasn't a question. It was just pure fact._

_Wheeljack grinned, his ear fins a light blue. "You sound honestly surprised and disappointed by that."_

_"Yes well, I was hoping to find an excuse to not go to tonight's meeting and your repairs usually take a whole jour." Ratchet said shrugging, making Wheeljack glare at him._

_"So sorry to disappoint." He said pouting. "So, who's your new case?" He asked jerking his head toward the still mech on the berth._

_Sighing, the medic took out a data pad and read through it. "Designation: Predator; Miner; No relatives; Sire died in a mining accident and his carrier followed soon after; And apparently he suffers from these crashes on a regularly basis." He finished sub spacing the data pad once again. "That's all the archives have been able to give me for now."_

_"You think it's a glitch to his processor?" Wheeljack asked._

_"I'm afraid it's more complicated then that." Sighed the medic turning to the mech. "His spark is unstable. _Very_ unstable."_

_"Isn't there some adapters for that?"_

_Adapters were used on unstable sparks. As their name suggested, they helped the spark adapt to normal pulses so that it wouldn't fade or, make the bot's body adapt to the spark pulses._

_"For most cases yes, that would be all it takes to make his spark stable again." Running a hand over his face before placing it on his hip, he took a medical instrument from a cabinet and unlatched the safeties to the plates on his helm._

_"Usually, an unstable spark makes the bot's body reject normal coding needing for it's maintenance as well as failures in important systems like the cooling systems that would eventually make the spark fade. But, this mech's unstable spark is apparently messing directly with his logic and battle processor."_

_"WHAT!?" Wheeljack yelled shocked. That was some very serious glitch._

_"His sub routines are being programmed automatically whether Predator wants it or not, and that is being intercepted by his logic center making them both clash and make him..." He knocked on the mec's helm. "...crash."_

_"Huh. Well what do you know." Wheeljack sighed. "Your never gonna leave the clinic now are you." Wheeljack asked with a sigh. There went his dinner._

_"That I am 'Jack."_

* * *

Wheeljack remembered the first time he had met Predator. He would have never guessed that the same mech would vorns later do what he did. He had never liked the mech once they had been properly introduced. Specially after his logic center was taken care of and he wouldn't crash anymore. It _had_ been a step up in getting to cure him, but it had also been a very dangerous step. They now not only had a mech with an unstable spark, but with very unstable reactions. Ratchet had ended being hurt many times, as had Wheeljack and some of the staff. But they had known it would happen. It was the whole reason for Predator to be there.

What would have _never_ occurred to the inventor, was that Ratchet would fall in love with this mech out of all the bots out there. He had instantly disliked Predator even more. He wasn't jealous. Ratchet and him were, and would forever be, just friends. But he wanted the medic to find someone that would take care of him, someone that deserved him. Someone completely not like Predator! He was dangerous. They all knew he was a Decepticon, but back then, it hadn't meant anything other then that they were more violent. But even when he wasn't being affected by his glitch, he would threaten some of the staff, he was rude and didn't really care about anyone and would even disagree and have verbal battles with Ratchet. Now that he thought about it, maybe that's were Ratchet got his verbal-killing skills. He didn't even treat the medic with the respect and love he deserved!

Wheeljack had almost blown ten gaskets when they... got together. It was impossible, they didn't match! They fought all the time! And yet, Ratchet would always treat him with gentleness and love. He'd freak when he crashed and would always do his best to accommodate Predator so he had everything he needed.

Ratchet would sometimes look at Predator with saddened optics. Like there was something missing between them. Wheeljack knew what it was. Predator didn't care for Ratchet. Not the way he should! He wouldn't have done what he did if he truly cared!

"What do you mean?" He was brought out of his memories and dark musings by Optimus's soft question. He sighed and decided to just tell them everything. It was obvious they weren't going to let it go.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything under _one_ condition." He said seriously.

"Name it." Prowl said.

"You will never speak of it to anyone outside this room, specially Ratchet."

"This whole thing _is_ 'bout Ratchet!" Countered the saboteur. "We 'ave ta confront 'im 'bout this!"

"Have you not heard a thing I've said!" The engineer yelled exasperated. "Ratchet has already come to terms with what happened and he's buried that moment deep inside his memory chips. All he wants to do, is move on and if you suddenly appear and start wanting to 'fix' him, it'll be a reminder that yes, it _did_ happen! So I'm telling you in the only way you'll understand. Ratchet doesn't _need_ or _want your_ help!" He seethed.

Optimus stared at the engineer in shock. He had _never_ seen the cheerful and friendly bot seethe at anyone, EVER! He was also hurt by the harsh words.

"Wheeljack-" He started but was cut off by a now seething Jazz.

"We're not gonna try ta fix 'im! We just wanna be there fer 'im if he ever needs us ta be!" He yelled back, completely ignoring the tight grip the tactician still had on his arm.

"Hate to break it to you _Jazz_." Hissed Wheeljack. "But millenia has passed since that jour and Ratchet didn't need you or any other. He just wanted to be alone."

Jazz flinched back at the reminder that yes, they hadn't been there for their friend and he felt guilty about it, even if there had been nothing he could do since he hadn't known.

Wheeljack sighed. He was tired both mentally and physically. And he hadn't meant to use those tones with his comrades. He knew they were trying to help. But they could ruin everything Ratchet had worked for in order to just... forget and move on.

"Look. When we got here, I tried to get him to see someone about it. But the war had just broken out. Everyone was busy and Ratchet drowned his pain by working and saving the lives of many. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him that you needed to know. He said you'd put him off-duty for being in an unstable mental state for doing his work." The last was said to Prowl who's doorwings straightened in a defensive pose.

"I wouldn't have-"

"Yes you would." Intervened the inventor. "No offense. But back then, you wouldn't have cared."

Prowl retracted into himself looking a bit to the side, doorwings dropping slightly, and although the others couldn't see it through his mask, he was deeply hurt by the words.

Jazz noticed though. And he growled at the engineer.

"Enough!" Optimus said when he saw that his TIC was ready to tear the engineer apart. "I understand what Wheeljack is trying to say."

"Optimus!"

"No Jazz. He's right. It is not our place. If we try to help someone who doesn't want to be helped, it will only make it worse. Also, what he said is true. Ratchet has survived this long and has managed to move on. We aren't needed." The last was said harshly to the saboteur.

Jazz lowered his head resigned to the fact that he wouldn't be able to help. The saboteur was known for wanting to help every mech in anyway he could, and being denied that was making him miserable.

Clenching his fists he sighed. After a small moment of silence Optimus spoke. "Wheeljack, I believe that you were about to tell us about Ratchet's relationship with Predator."

The engineer winced. He _was_ but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Ratchet was Predator's medic back then. You have to understand that they were dealing with his illness for some vorns. They were bound to become at least friends. It caught me by surprise and almost gave me a spark attack when I learned that Ratchet had feelings for him."

"You did not approve of him." Prowl stated, looking unperturbed, but Wheeljack's words were still haunting him.

"No. I did not like him from the start. After his logic center was taken care of and he no longer fell into stasis, we could actually see more of his personality, his true reactions before his survival programs kicked in were already violent. But he was, not the kind of bot I would have wanted Ratchet to end up with."

"So what happened? Ratchet rejected him and Predator couldn't take a no?" Asked Jazz.

"Something like that. Both of them were already dating. They spent a lot of time together since Ratchet had become obsessed with finding a solution to his problem. But Predator started becoming pushy and dare I say, even more violent, but towards Ratchet. I didn't like it, Ratchet didn't like it. He also started becoming possessive to the point where he wouldn't let Ratchet and me see each other. That last point made Ratchet very angry and he decided that enough was enough. But when he told Predator he got angry. He said he'd let Ratchet have as many friends he wanted if he bonded with him. That why he'd know Ratch' was always _his_." Wheeljack spat the last word.

"Primus! Then he…"

"No. Ratchet got furious at him. Said he had no right to ask that of him and he broke it up right then and there. Of course, there was still the problem that Ratchet had to see him almost every jour to treat him."

The inventor took a deep sigh.

"Ratch' would always work late and Predator was reacting too violently to let loose so he was confined to the clinic. Psych ward. I felt guilty for feeling happy that they had broken up but Ratchet was miserable. He blamed himself for letting Predator go.

"Then one jour, he- he didn't come back. I wasn't too worried thinking he had just forgotten the time or that maybe there was an emergency. But I just had this feeling, you know? So I went to check on him, bringing some hot energy and when I arrived-"

His voiced wavered as he trailed off. Optimus stepped closer and put a sportive hand on his shaking shoulder.

".. you know the rest." He simply said after a few moments.

"Ya were da one ta find 'im?" Asked Jazz in a horrified whisper.

Wheeljack nodded.

"I immediately sounded the alarm and tried to get Predator off him. But he's so strong! He just pushed me aside. It was only because he was so… _distracted_ that I managed to slip a sedative. Then the enforcers came and took him away and every medic on call came to assist Ratchet."

"Primus he was so badly hurt I thought he was dead! The only thing that let me know he wasn't was his spark, exposed for all to see."

The three mechs stared at Wheeljack as he re-told the events of that night. A million emotions running through them. Horror, anger, sadness.

Optimus sighed after a moment of silence.

"Okay Wheeljack. We won't bring this up with Ratchet. But what would you have us do, now that his past has caught up with him? We can't ignore that."

"Just- just let Ratchet deal with what ever it is he found and then, -without letting him know that you know about him and Predator- do something."

"That's going to be hard. We have no reason to … _'do something'_." Optimus said.

"Not true." Prowl said. "It was been weighting on Jazz's and my processor since we learned about this. If his action are as violent as you say, then why is it that he was accepted in this neutral colony? I do not believe that he was on his best behavior all this time. Something must have happened."

"'Ah agree with Prowler, it doesn't add up."

Optimus mused on that for a while. "I see your point. First, we need to inform the mechs of what had happened as well as increasing security."

"For who's sake? Ours or Predators?" Jazz asked darkly receiving a reproving glare from the tactician.

"For everyone." Prime said seriously. "After that, I want a meeting with the head of this base. Perhaps there is something he would like to say and has not come forth out of fear."

All nodded in agreement. Then…

"So… what are we gonna tell da crew?"

Optimus groaned.

* * *

Okay, next chapter is going to be loooooong. Or so I hope.

Next chapter we get to see the reactions of the crew and of the twins!!! YEY! I bet some of you are saying FINALLY WOMAN!!! XD


	8. Chapter 8

OMG I UPDATED! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD! *is bricked*

Okay so you see! I **TOLD** you guys I would update some time! OMG! I haven't updated this in a **YEAR**! O.O *kills self*

Well, here you have it and hopefully a year won't pass before the next chapter is posted. )

**REVIEW**!

~bond~

:: comm. link ::

* * *

_"Incoming!"_

_As soon as those words rang throughout the battlefield Sunstreaker threw himself to the ground and rolled under a piece of debris, just as a missile impacted close by, throwing shrapnel, debris, and even more dirt flying everywhere. His paint-job was receiving no mercy that joor._

_He only let himself take a few clicks of rest, so the ringing in his audio receptors stopped, before he got up and kept running, grim determination overtaking his systems._

_As he ran, he ignored the screams of mechs telling him to come back, to stay hidden. He had to find his twin no matter what._

_It had been the usual joor. Wake up from recharge, get a good cube of energon in their systems, train for a few cycles, rest and go out into the rings to 'play'. The gladiator rings had lost their appeal ever since the Decepticons had started to take over them. It wasn't that they didn't like killing. Primus knows they had done so before in order to survive. But no matter how much the twins loved to fight, they did not enjoy having to kill a mech that had surrendered, or that had been forced to fight them for entertainment. There was no honor, no need, no purpose. Only a cold spark and no emotions behind the acts that had become a norm. The Decepticons were brutal, but they were good at what they did. They lacked processor as a whole, but in a fight, they became skilled tacticians, always watching their opponents, looking for the tinniest opening, the weakness that would be their undoing. They were incredible fighters, some could have been the best swordsmech, others the most skillful Metalikato users, and almost all of them could be called champions._

_After a few vorns, the mechs and femmes that had sworn loyalty to Megatron had become the best of the best, only the strongest survived. It got to the point where there would always end in a draw. Megatron may have liked seeing bots killing each other, but he wasn't stupid. He could not afford for every battle to end with one victor. He'd lose half his army before he even declared an all out war. He started bringing in neutrals, captured Autobots, and disloyal Decepticons. Not only was he getting rid of all the trash but his Decepticons were kept entertained and in top shape._

_The twins were another story altogether. They had claimed themselves neutrals, something Megatron had despised. An undecided was probably worse than an Autobot in his processor. Yet, he liked their skill, wanted their power amongst his ranks. So they were not to be killed just yet._

_The twins had been lucky in being able to escape the mech's hit list for now, but they knew they were out of time. They had no desire to join the Decepticons. Ever. Their ideals were the opposite from their own. They could find no friend amongst them, no one they could call family, and they felt farther and farther away from what they had thought would be home._

_They had to escape, run to a neutral base. Joining the Autobots was not appealing to them either. They had no wish to be ordered around and be sent into battle just to die. The coming war had nothing to do with them. Right now, all that mattered was getting out of the gladiator rings, out of Kaon, and if possible, off Cybertron to another system. But Megatron made it an almost impossible dream._

_Patrol units, armed guards, security cameras, motion detectors, fragging lasers and tracking missiles could be found on every corner. The twins had waited for someone to try to escape, see what happened and if they managed it. They didn't even come near the surface. With each escape, they learned where a trap was, where a hidden guard would be, and what route was suicidal. They were also getting anxious, because with each escape attempt, Megatron pushed them to join and soon, it would be too late._

_Their opportunity can one joor, when the Autobots attacked the gladiator rings. A groups of neutrals and Autobots had been captured the orn before. A rescue team would have surely been deployed._

_It had been surprisingly easy, to hide in a storage room and wait for the Decepticons to go fight. The few that had stayed to guard their prisoners were easily disposed off, many Decepticons that had been forced to turn ripping the emblem out of their chestplates and helping the captured escape. It had been a Primus sent gift to find an exit already taken by the Autobots. The prisoners and ex-Decepticons had escaped without a hitch._

_Then disaster broke lose. He didn't remember what happen. One moment they were headed toward the rescue units ready to get out of Kaon and find a new life elsewhere, then, missiles had started flying everywhere. Everyone scattered, desperately fighting for survival. Two units made it in the air with out any problems._

_Clouds of smoke didn't let him see, and when Sunstreaker tried to look for his twin, he wasn't anywhere to be found._

_~ Sideswipe! Where the frag are you! ~ He had roared through their bond._

_~ Yeah, funny story, I was… caught. ~_

_~ What do you mean caught! ~_

_~ That missile attack earlier, was not aiming to kill but to get back the prisoners. They only managed to get like…. six mechs. I'm one of them. ~ There had been an unmistakably sheepish tone in the bond and Sunstreaker could swear his twin was smiling innocently at him. He'd kill him when he found him, after killing whoever had grabbed his twin of course._

_~ Um… Sunny? ~_

_~ Don't call me that! ~ Was the automatic reply, trying to ignore the sudden panic flowing from his twin's side of the bond._

_~ Mind hurrying up a bit? I think, Megs just gave the order to dispose of the prisoners…~_

_~ What! Frag it Sideswipe! Where the hell are you! ~_

_The yellow warrior suddenly froze mid run, pain consuming his body. A pain that was not his own._

_"SIDESWIPE!" He fell to the ground, dazed and numb. He could feel nothing but pain coming through the bond. A good thing though, for it meant his twin was still alive. Only once had he come close to losing his twin, and it had been the most horrible sensation. His spark was already following his twin's even before it had really perished. He would not go through that again, even if he knew he would follow his twin to the Well if it came to that with no hesitation._

_And thus, his frantic run through the battlefield. He had to get to his twin's side as soon as possible. He wasn't sure if the Decepticon that had dared to hurt his brother had noticed his twin was still alive. He ran in the direction his spark pulled, yet he could still see no sign of Sideswipe!_

_More missiles and plasma blast soured above his head. The explosions that went off too near making him lose his balance every now and then, making him even more frustrated._

_After what seemed to be an eternity, he found him. He had followed his spark into the remains of a building. Prepared to kill any mech he found in there that was not his twin, he was shocked to a stop when he saw at least two mechs surrounding five of the captured bots laying on the ground, fighting to save their lives, feeling relief when he saw that each of the mechs had the Autobot emblem and caught sight of eight offlined mechs with the Decepticon symbol on their gray chestplates._

_Quickly assessing the situation, he realized that the ones hunched over the frames were all medics, the bulkier ones around them probably their bodyguards._

_A shot rang through the empty and ruined lobby, tearing him from his musings._

_"Who goes there!" A big red mech yelled, smoking plasma cannons pointing at him. The 'guards' immediately going into defense mode protecting the fragile frames of the medics._

_Carefully, with his arms raised, showing he was not armed but by no means surrendering -the mere thought- he stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the mech, optics roaming across the lobby in search of his twin._

_"Who are ya?" The red mech asked again, not backing off even when seeing his bare chestplates._

_"I'm here for my twin, nothing else." He responded snappily._

_"Anwser me ya-"_

_"Twin!" Both mechs flinched at the sudden roar that echoed in the building and turned to see a white and red mech, a chevron on his forehead, stalking towards them, his optics alit with fury and urgency. Sunstreaker immediately saw the medic emblems on his shoulders._

_"You say you have a twin." He demanded once he reached the red mech's side._

_"What about it?" Sunstreaker challenged._

_"Watch it youngling, or Ah'll-"_

_"Mute it Ironhide, now is not the time! You, come with me, I know where your twin is move it!" Sunstreaker could only follow shocked at how this unarmed mech had ordered him around. He would have retorted something but the mech was already walking quickly away through the crowd of bots and he would not miss the opportunity to reach his twin._

_"Sir!" One called as he passed. "Three have a high chance of survival but we need to head back, they need immediate surgery."_

_"Well what are you waiting for! My permission! GET!" The small med bot nodded quickly and turned, motioning for four of the warriors to help him transport the mechs._

_"Oh and First Aid, send someone to prepare another operating room and transportation ASAP, I may need it." He called back never stopping walking._

_"Where is my twin?" The yellow twin asked as he caught up with the medic._

_The medic glared at the warrior, their difference in height and frame seeming to not bother him at all. "Your twin apparently made a run for it. He's in that corridor, I don't want to risk moving him just yet."_

_As they entered the corridor, Sunstreker's optics locked on his twin's unmoving frame and ran to his side, ignoring the medic's yell. A white and gray mech wearing a mask was keeling next to the red warrior, servos deep in his chestplates._

_"The frag are you doing!" He roared. The mech flinched but stilled as his servos were still deep in the mech._

_Before Sunstreaker could so much as move, he was suddenly whacked over the helm hard._

_"You moron! If this glitch here didn't have the experience to still his servos when startled he could have ripped out something important! Never, EVER do that again or I will reformat you into a femme!"_

_The yellow twin stared in shock at the medic, servo rubbing his helm, before he bared his denta and glared ready to send this mech -how dare he hit him!- to meet the Creator._

_"Um, Ratch? Sorry to cut you short but… we have a problem." The mech said taking out a tool from his subspace that started beeping frantically when placed on Sideswipe's exposed chestplates._

_"What his status 'Jack?" The white medic asked ignoring Sunstreaker, as he pushed him aside to kneel next to the other mech._

_"The blaster shot just barely missed his spark chamber. Didn't destroy anything fatal but all the circuitry around the spark chamber will have to be replaced."_

_"So what the frag is the problem?" Snapped the medic running his own diagnosis on the mech's frame._

_"That."_

_Even Sunstreaker leaned in a bit to see what the masked mech was pointing at. He saw the medic tense at what he saw, but the yellow warrior had no idea what was out of place, except for the large hole in Sideswipe's chestplates._

_"Perfect, just what I needed!" He yelled after he had felt around the twin's sparkchamber._

_"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker demanded._

_Not bothering to turn and stare at him, something which irked Sunstreaker to no end, the medic explained._

_"Looks like whoever shot your brother didn't mean to kill him instantly and bobby trapped him." He began as he took out his med kit and pulled out some weird looking tools._

_"What! What's wrong?"_

_"There are some wires that should not be anywhere near his spark chamber. Feeling around a bit I found a small exploding device."_

_Sunstreaker felt his energon run cold._

_"What's the time."_

_"We have about a few klicks before it explodes." The masked mech answered quickly, audio fins flashing._

_"What! You can't be serious!" Sunstreaker yelled coming around the other side and falling next to Sideswipe. "You can deactivate the bomb right!"_

_"That's not the problem, the timing is." He replied servos already running frantically around the spark chamber._

_"You have to save him! Deactivate it now!" Sunstreaker yelled._

_The medic, servos never stopping, looked up at the yellow warrior. He took a moment to take in what he was seeing. His faceplates showed desperation, panic, and fear. His optics shone bright with worry and stress. Glancing down, he saw the gladiator had grabbed his twin's servo and was basically crushing it with his own, denta clenched together as he tried not to let his emotions take over him as his frame shook. He looked back at his patient's faceplates. Young, so young. Both of them._

_Stopping his movement, he took another moment to think about what he was about to do._

_"Why have you stopped! It's going to explode!" Sunstreaker yelled frantically, optics moving back and forth from the medic to his brother. No, it couldn't end like this, it just couldn't. The yellow twins shuttered his optics, feeling them tearing up._

_"There's no time." The medic said somewhat detached._

_A beeping sound had him onlinning his optics, letting the fluid leak. He looked at the medic desperately, imploringly._

_"**DO SOMETHING**!"_

_Taking one last look at the yellow twin's faceplates, the medic acted with no hesitation._

_Digging his servos into the wires that attached the small bomb to the sparkchamber, he placed one servo between the spakchamber walls and the bomb, the other cupping the device, using both servos to conceal it._

_The mech beside him tensed. "What are you-"_

_"It's the only way"_

_Sunstreker cried out as the bomb exploded. He offlined his optics again, preparing himself to feel his twin's side of the bond break, to shatter into a million painful piece, to feel the death of his twin, and to follow him. Instead, all he felt was a light sting._

_As the ringing in his audios stopped, he became aware of the masked mech frantically calling someone over his com link._

_He didn't understand it. Why wasn't he dead? He onlined his optics to look at his twin's sparkchamber, it was intact except for a few new cracks surrounded it and a bit of melted metal. What bothered him was the large amount of energon surrounding it. Where had that come from? And where was the bomb?_

_A pained groan made him look at the medic. Why was he- a movement brought his optics to the medic's servos, laying immobile at his sides. He froze. They were completely torn off, the palms completely raw and fingers twisted or missing, all of them burnt, twitching in pain. A small device next to them._

_'The bomb'_

_"Hang in there! Fixit is coming to help!" Cried the masked mech as he tried to apply solvent to the burns and administer painkillers into the medic's system._

_Sunstreaker was shocked as realization hit._

_"You-" He started, voice trembling in horrid surprise._

_The medic opened his optics, to stare at him. Sunstreaker couldn't tear his optics away, he saw the pain the other was in reflected in them, but he also saw satisfaction._

_"Made it in time." The medic smirked before falling offline._

_0000000000000000000000_

From his leaning position on one of the far walls in the rec. room, Sunstreaker onlined his optics as the memory file came up. He let out a sigh remembering that joor. If it hadn't been for Ratchet, Sideswipe would have died and so would have he.

He remembered the shocked expression on his twin's faceplates when he had told him what had happened. They didn't know why they had joined the Autobots exactly, but after seeing what the medic had done, it seemed natural. It still took a lot of time to trust him or any other mech. But the act of saving his brother had made Sunstreaker take the _chance_ to get to know him.

"Wonder what's going on." He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sudden comment.

Every mech had gathered in the rec room and small whispered conversations were taking place in small groups. They could all feel something was wrong and the wait was making their imagination run wild. He looked around the room. Near the entrance were the Protectobots, and they seemed extremely nervous. Many had noticed that First Aid was not with them and had asked them what was wrong. Tensions grew as mechs noticed which mechs were missing. Optimus, Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Swoop, and First Aid. Had the last two been present, the worry would have been less, but since all their medical team was missing, it could only mean that someone was injured. Speculation that it was Prime spread like wildfire. Where they under attack? Had there been an infiltration? Had one of the neutrals turned out to be a spy?

Many asked Hot Shot to contact his missing gestalt, but the Protectobot replied that Aid had blocked their bond. This only made every one's concern double. They had even tried asking Grimlock to contact Swoop, but the Dinotbot commander had been silent, which had surprised everyone and increased their worry even more.

Many were trying to get an uncharacteristically silent Red Alert to tell them what was happening. Surely the security director had caught something on one if his hidden cameras? The scowl on his faceplates did not help the mechs feel reassured, even when Inferno tried to calm them down.

Even Ironhide was being very secretive about the whole thing. The red mech had warned them all to not say a thing until Optimus came, they'd only be causing more mayhem. The twins had agree only because they wanted to hear what Wheeljack told them before they went and got everyone else ready to kill Predator. Poor Bluestreak had to literally shut his vocalizer off when he was questioned about the whole thing.

~ What's taking them so long? ~

Sunstreaker tilted his head to the side, looking at his twin out of the corner of his optics. The red warrior couldn't seem to stop tapping his foot on the ground, the only sign that he was bothered by the events taking place.

~ I don't know Sides. ~ Sunstreaker responded optics looking forward. ~ But I don't like this one bit. Wheeljack's reaction was unnatural. It's not something I'd like to see again anytime soon. ~

~ I know what you mean. I don't know who this Predator is, but I only need to see that reaction to know he's no good and has no business anywhere near Ratchet. ~

~ What bothers me the most was Prowl's and Jazz's behavior when they came back from Prowl's office. It was as if they'd discovered something bad. ~

Sideswipe turned his head to look at his twin with worry in his optics. ~ You don't think it has something to do with Ratchet and Predetor's connection do you? ~

~ I don't know Sides. ~

The red twin seemed to want to say more, but was interrupted by the loud exclamations of their comrades.

Optimus entered the rec. room, figure tall and serious. Flanking him were Prowl, to his right and Jazz to his left. They were followed by Wheeljack who looked even more exhausted than he had been when he left the med bay.

Immediately, the room erupted with questions, each mech firing their own demand to know what was happening. Ignoring his crew, Optimus stood in the middle of the red room facing them all.

"Optimus sir, what's going on?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Is there someone injured?"

"Enough." The quiet yet harsh command seemed to freeze the room. Everyone stopped mid rant, deflating under the cold glare that could only belong to their SIC.

"Thank you, Prowl." Optimus said, then turned to face the room.

"Autobots, as you know, the neutrals here have accepted to aid us with provisions in exchange for medical assistance." There were many nods amongst the gathered.

"Unfortunately, one of the patients had a… serious glitch." Prime said glancing once at Wheeljack meaningfully. Sunstreaker's optics narrowed as he saw the small exchange.

~ They're hiding something. ~

~ Obviously, but what and why bother? ~ The red twin wondered.

~ That's what we need to find out. ~

"While Ratchet was attending to him, the mech's glitch acted up and he attacked Ratchet."

As soon as the last sentence left his vocalizer an uproar broke amongst the bots gathered.

"What!"

"Is Ratchet okay?"

"Just what kind of glitch is this? Attacking a medic?"

"Is he in the brig?"

"Enough!" Optimus raised his servo to keep the others from speaking.

"Ratchet is indeed fine. He is in stasis at the moment so his repair systems can take care of his injury and will be awake tomorrow. As for the glitch, it is rather complicated but what you all have to know, is that it makes the host act involuntarily." The last was said with a meaningful glare, as he looked each soldier that looked ready to race to the medley in the optic hard, until they wilted.

"Wheeljack has told me he and Ratchet have delt with this mech, Predator, and his glitch before. He is now in stasis, both restrained and on heavy tranquilizers so-"

"HE'S NOT IN THE BRIG!"

Optimus sighed as his security director made his way to the front of the group, all optics on him.

"Why! Is he _not_ in the brig!" He yelled again.

~ A very good question. ~ Sideswipe commented as Sunstreaker's optics narrowed.

"Red Alert." All optics turned to stare at Prowl, who had taken several steps forward to stare down at the glitching mech. "Predator did not attack Ratchet under his own volition. He glitched as Ratchet was performing a scan and reacted in his own defense. It was bad luck that Ratchet took the burnt of the attack but he did not freely seek to hurt him, please keep that in mind."

The mechs in the room started talking amongst themselves again. The implications of what Prowl had just said confusing them. If the glitch had made this, Predator, attack their medic, then he was not an enemy, merely a mech cursed with a serious glitch he could not control. But then, they just had to let this go?

The twins had something similar running through their processors. The didn't need Prowl to speak like they were all retards to understand that 'Predator had not _meant_ to hurt Ratchet'. Still, that didn't mean they were just going to let it go, even if others seemed more inclined to let it be, but none of them had been there for Wheeljack's reaction. And that, they realized, was the only clue they needed to know that there was something else going on.

Jazz shared a quick glance with his fellow officer after he spoke, both aware that the tactician had just lied to the whole crew, but they had promised, reluctantly, to keep this a secret, if only for Ratchet's sake.

"Wait. " Someone spoke above all the noise making all of the stop talking and stare at the speaker.

Hot Shot stood, shifting uncomfortably, his brothers around him looking ready to bolt. "This mech is in the med bay, alone with First Aid and Swoop? This mech that has a glitch that makes him attack other bots?"

The others seemed to realize what the leader of the Protectobots was getting to and all turned expectantly to their leader. Was the smaller Protectobot, and Swoop alone with a dangerous mech? For he was dangerous, even if the mech himself did not consciously mean any harm, a glitch like his made him _very_ dangerous.

Prowl, who had been expecting such a thing, stepped forwards once more.

"For the moment being, Predator is sedated and presents no harm. While it is true that when concious he could be of some threat, at the moment both First Aid and Swoop are in no harm-sway. When Ratchet comes to, we will see what we should do with Predator. Simply releasing him back into the colony could present a danger to the neutrals. Should he stay, we will be putting guards in the med bay if only to make sure that no one is hurt should Predator glitch again."

~ Aww there went out chance of making him disappear. ~Sideswipe said.

While the Protectobots seemed calmer, the tension did not leave their frames and they all shifted glancing at the doorway. Prime understood that they would all be better if they could join their brother, but for the moment, he would not risk it, still not sure what the crew thought about the whole thing.

"I am sure you are all aware that no one will be approaching the med bay unless they are seriously injured, something not likely to happen as there are no Decepticons in the area."

That caused an uproar.

"When will we see Ratchet?"

"Why can't you send some guards now?"

"Mechs have been known to resist sedatives and break out of restraints! Send someone now!"

The last got both the Protectobots and some of the Dinobots to tense. So their little brothers were still in danger? Frag no!

"Please Prime, " Hot Shot yelled over the other bots. "Let some of us go guard Predator! If only to keep our brother's and Ratchet safe!"

"Me Grimlock agree!" For the Dinotbot leader cared greatly for his own, specially for Swoop who even if not the youngest, was the smallest and most vulnerable.

Prime tried to clam down his mechs while opening a comm. link to Prowl.

:: Do you think it would be wise?::

:: I do. It would put everyone at ease. I suggest you put the Protectobots on the task. While the Dinobots feel like protecting their own, I fear they could lose control if Predator should awake and glitch and Ratchet would not appreciate waking to a destroyed med bay. ::

:: A joke? From ya Prowler? :: Teased Jazz.

Both Prime and Prowl turned to look at the saboteur. How had he gotten into their comm. links?

:: Jazz, I have told you a million times not to eavesdrop while others are conversing. ::

:: Lighten up Prowler. Prime, our lovely SIC is right though. Getting the Protectobots ta keep guard is the best choice. They're calm and know what ta do. ::

:: We can make them take turns with the Aerialbots. Being a gestalt, they'll know the importance of keeping watch over the medics and over Ratchet. :: Prowl added, frowning at the saboteur's comments.

Nodding, the Prime turned to the crew, raising his servos to ask for silence.

"Very well, we will put guards in the med bay starting now. Hot Shot, I want you to make two-bot shifts between your team and that of the Aerialbots."

Hot Shot traded a glance with Silverbolt, who stood at the other side of the room. The jet smiled in reassurance as he whacked Slingshot over the helm for complaining about the 'extra' shifts.

"And remember Hot Shot, you are keeping Predator from harming others or himself. Nothing else." Optimus added with a warning tone. "That goes for everyone. Dismissed."

~ Wait, that's it? ~ Grumbled Sunstreaker as the crowd started dispersing. He ignored as the Dinotbots cornered the Protectobots determined to be part of the 'guard' shifts. Even ignored as Prowl, followed closely by Jazz made a beeline for the large group before fists flew and Primus knew what else.

~ Well, the mech having a glitch does change things. ~ Sideswipe said trying to by the 'mature one' while also trying to convince himself of that fact. ~ I mean, if the mech had deberatly attacked Ratch, frag lets go now and do him in, but he didn't mean to. Right? ~

Sunstreaker stood pensively. While his brother was right, he still didn't like it. His optics tracked Wheeljack as he spoke to Prime quietly in a corner.

No. Something else was going on. They wouldn't make a decision until they knew the whole truth. And know the whole truth they would, whether they had to beat it out of Wheeljack and corner Ratchet until he told them. For now, they'd wait until their medic woke up. Depending on what they found, they'd act.

* * *

So? What do you guys think? REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
